Trapped
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! That night was the beginning of everything. The beginning of the suffer, the beginning of a new open wide future, then suddenly got trapped. I trapped you with my tricks...without realized that I let myself trapped into your love. For IFA HxH in HxH Community on facebook!
1. The Cursed Night

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**TITLE :**

TRAPPED

**SUMMARY :**

That night was the beginning of everything. The beginning of the suffer, the beginning of a new open wide future, then suddenly got trapped. I trapped you with my tricks...without realized that I let myself trapped into your love.

**GENRE :**

Angst/Romance

**PAIRING :**

KuroPika

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FemPika, rate T – semi M.

**A/N :**

Fic ini kubuat dalam rangka IFA di HxH Community, my beloved group on facebook xD

Terinspirasi dari manga **Linden by Waki Yamato **dan film **Kill Bill**.

Sebelumnya aku sudah publish **My Tricks **sebagai trailer fic ini, tapi ada beberapa nama yang dirubah karena aku baru ingat bahwa salah satu syaratnya adalah tidak menggunakan OC!

.

Happy reading!

* * *

_Losing who was loved, world turned to be so hollow_

_With love gone, the future dissapeared_

_My life gone wrong, lifeless words carry on _

* * *

"Ini menakjubkan," ucap seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut hitam yang tampak sedikit beruban, namun memiliki karisma yang khas dan aura yang cukup mengerikan. Raito Lucifer, pemimpin dari sebuah keluarga mafia yang secara turun-temurun terkenal dengan aksinya yang berani. Saat ini dia tengah membaca laporan yang diserahkan oleh salah seorang anak buahnya, Nobunaga.

Raito meraih sebuah cerutu dari kotak kayu berukir di atas meja, lalu menghisapnya setelah terlebih dahulu membuang sedikit ujung cerutu itu dan menyalakannya.

"Apa yang diciptakan oleh pria ini harus menjadi milik kita. Nobunaga, sudahkah kau mengatur pertemuanku dengannya?"

"Tentu saja Danchou, Profesor Clementine sudah tiba di ruang pertemuan VIP hotel ini," jawab Nobunaga.

Raito bergumam puas, dia pun berdiri merapikan setelan jas mahal yang dia kenakan, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu beserta Nobunaga di belakangnya.

* * *

Shaiapouf Clementine duduk dengan tenang, sambil menerka-nerka siapakah gerangan yang ingin bertemu dengannya di tempat yang begitu eksklusif seperti tempat di mana dirinya berada saat ini.

'Firasatku tidak enak,' batinnya. 'Apakah ini...berkaitan dengan apa yang tengah kukerjakan di lembaga penelitian tempatku bekerja?'

Lamunannya buyar tatkala pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Dia benar-benar terkejut dan tak menyangka melihat pria yang datang menghampirinya. Menyadari ekspresi terkejut di wajah Shaiapouf, Raito menaikkan sebelah alis matanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kusimpulkan kau sudah tahu siapa aku?" Dia berkata sambil duduk di hadapan tamu undangannya. Nobunaga berdiri dengan waspada di belakang pria itu.

Shaiapouf menatapnya tajam. "Raito Lucifer," desisnya. "Pemimpin keluarga mafia yang sudah menimbulkan banyak masalah bagi negara..."

"Masalah? Aku tidak setuju denganmu. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya...usaha untuk bertahan hidup."

"Aku tidak melihat ada kepentingan yang mengharuskanku bertemu denganmu, Tuan Lucifer."

"Wah...jadi kau ingin kita bicara langsung ke intinya? Kalau begitu, aku pun akan langsung mengatakan maksudku. Profesor Clementine, aku ingin kau bekerja secara pribadi padaku. Aku akan memberikanmu dana yang cukup untuk membiayai penelitianmu, termasuk segala fasilitas dan jaminan keamanan...Tapi tentu saja, kau harus keluar dari lembaga itu dan hanya boleh bekerja untukku."

Shaiapouf tercengang sesaat, namun kemudian ekspresi itu tak nampak lagi dan berganti dengan sebuah senyum sinis yang mengejek. "Hasil penelitian yang kutemukan hanya akan kuberikan pada pemerintah," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan mengenakan mantelnya kembali. "Lalu satu hal lagi...aku cukup bahagia dengan apa yang kumiliki saat ini. Pekerjaan yang memuaskan hasratku akan ilmu pengetahuan, anak dan istri tempatku berpulang, dan kurasa kami sudah hidup berkecukupan."

Nobunaga terperangah dan geram melihat tanggapan yang diberikan Shaiapouf. Biasanya tak ada yang berani menyanggah kata-kata Raito jika bertemu langsung dengannya, apalagi berlalu pergi begitu saja seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Dia pun heran, kenapa Raito tidak langsung menyuruhnya bertindak seperti biasanya?

"Nobunaga."

Panggilan Raito membuat pria itu tersentak. Dia segera menghadap majikannya. "Anda ingin aku mengejarnya, Tuan?"

"Dia berbahaya. Musuh kita mungkin tengah mengincarnya juga saat ini. Dia harus mati, Nobunaga...dan aku akan memberikan tugas ini pada orang yang tepat. Tunggu saja...saatnya."

* * *

Sebuah pesawat jet pribadi milik Keluarga Lucifer baru saja mendarat. Raito tak melepaskan tatapannya dari pesawat itu ketika beberapa orang pria keluar dari sana, termasuk seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah lama dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Ayah," sapa Si Pemuda dengan sikap yang dingin namun tetap menyiratkan rasa hormat.

Raito tersenyum tipis. "Selamat datang kembali, Kuroro..."

Dia menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan bangga. Kuroro Lucifer, satu-satunya pewarisnya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di luar negeri. Karena pintar dan terbiasa untuk berusaha keras, Kuroro lulus lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Sejak dulu, dia sudah didoktrin untuk hanya memikirkan tentang pendidikan dan kepentingan Keluarga Lucifer. Bagaimana dengan kemampuannya? Putra dari seorang mafia harus mahir menggunakan senjata dan menyusun strategi untuk mempertahankan kelompok dan melebarkan kekuasaannya, bukan? Ini juga...merupakan suatu keahlian yang tak usah diragukan lagi dari dirinya.

"Kau sudah memikirkan rencana untuk menyelesaikan tugas pertama yang kukatakan padamu kemarin?" tanya Raito.

"Tentu saja, Ayah," Kuroro menjawab. "Aku akan membicarakan rencanaku dengan yang lain... segera setelah mengunjungi makam ibu."

Raito merangkul putranya sambil tersenyum puas. Walau istrinya telah meninggalkan mereka ketika Kuroro berumur empat tahun, wanita itu telah meninggalkan harta berharga berupa anak lelaki yang bisa diandalkan dan mampu mengerahkan segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya demi kepentingan mereka.

* * *

Eliza Clementine duduk di depan perapian sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam dinding. Dia menghela napas.

'Suamiku...sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia selalu pulang malam. Apalagi penelitian yang dikerjakannya membuatku khawatir. Aku mencemaskan kesehatan dan keselamatannya...,' dia berkata dalam hati.

Eliza menoleh dan meraih sebuah foto yang dipajang di atas meja. Wanita itu tersenyum melihatnya. Perlahan tangannya meraba foto itu yang diambil ketika liburan musim panas dua tahun yang lalu. Ya, itulah tepatnya kapan terakhir kali mereka bertiga bisa berlibur. Dirinya dan Shaiapouf berdiri di pesisir pantai, bersama seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang dengan tawanya yang seperti malaikat berdiri di antara mereka.

'Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini...'

Tiba-tiba, entah karena apa, foto itu terjatuh. Eliza segera mengambilnya dan terkejut ketika melihat kaca pigura foto itu sudah retak...dengan retakan paling besar terletak di bagian di mana Kurapika berada. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang.

'Oh Tuhan...pertanda apa ini?!'

Eliza hampir saja akan menjerit ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Untunglah dia segera menyadari siapa orang itu ketika aroma manis tertentu mencapai inderanya.

"Kurapika!" ucapnya sambil menoleh. "Kau membuat Ibu terkejut!"

"Maaf...aku kira Ibu tahu aku datang," Kurapika beralasan sambil tersenyum dan tak melepaskan pelukannya. Dia baru saja kembali dari sekolah putri berasrama tempatnya menempuh pendidikan hingga lulus dua bulan yang lalu. "Biasanya ketika mendengar pintu terbuka, Ibu langsung menghampiriku dan memelukku. Kali ini...biarkan aku memeluk Ibu lebih dulu."

* * *

Kurapika merasa lelah sekali, maka ia pun tidur lebih dulu tanpa menunggu ayahnya pulang. Di malam yang sangat hening, tiba-tiba Kurapika terbangun mendengar sebuah suara benturan dan jeritan dari lantai bawah. Dia langsung duduk dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

Hening.

Dengan berdebar-debar, perlahan Kurapika turun dari tempat tidur. Lalu dibukanya pintu kamarnya, dan menunduk melihat ke lantai bawah. Sekilas...tak ada yang mencurigakan. Dia pun menuruni tangga dan berbalik hendak melangkah ke kamar orangtuanya.

Namun Kurapika terpaku.

Matanya membelalak, ia terperangah. Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah mimpi buruk...yang tak pernah ia sangka akan ia lihat dalam hidupnya, di rumahnya sendiri. Shaiapouf tersungkur di lantai dalam keadaan bersimbah darah dan tak bergerak sedikitpun, lalu tak jauh dari sana...Eliza baru saja ambruk karena sebuah letusan senjata yang diarahkan ke kepalanya. Mata biru Kurapika yang semula terus tertuju pada jasad kedua orangtuanya itu perlahan beralih pada sosok yang menjadi penyebabnya. Seseorang...dengan masih mengacungkan senjatanya namun kini mengarahkan senjata itu pada Kurapika, bertubuh tegap dan mengenakan mantel hitam yang cukup panjang.

Cahaya lampu meja yang remang-remang sedikit menerangi wajah pucat itu. Ekspresinya dingin...tak menampakkan bahwa dia baru saja membunuh dua orang yang sangat berarti bagi Kurapika.

"Aa..." Kurapika mulai berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dengan emosi yang campur aduk. Saat itulah sosok itu tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya. Gadis itu baru saja akan memekik ketika dia merasakan rasa sakit di bagian belakang lehernya.

* * *

Kuroro segera menangkap tubuh Si Gadis Pirang. Dia tahu, gadis itu adalah Kurapika, putri tunggal dari pasangan Clementine yang baru saja dibunuhnya atas perintah Raito. Kuroro menatapnya.

"Ayo lekas pergi, Tuan Muda," terdengar suara Nobunaga yang baru saja menghampirinya. Dia melirik sosok Kurapika yang ada dalam rengkuhan Kuroro. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah, pemuda itu akan membunuh Kurapika seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada kedua orangtuanya. Setelah itu, beres.

Tapi yang terjadi kemudian sungguh tak disangkanya. Kuroro mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_, membawanya keluar rumah menuju ke mobil sedan hitam yang akan membawanya kembali ke kediaman Keluarga Lucifer.

"Apa yang kautunggu?" tanya Kuroro tanpa menoleh pada Nobunaga yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

* * *

"_Kecurigaan pihak kepolisian pasti akan_ _mengarah pada kita,_" terdengar suara Raito di ujung telepon. "_Aku akan segera menghubungi orang-orang kita di sana. Kerja bagus, Kuroro."_

"Terima kasih, Ayah," Kuroro menjawab, lalu melirik Kurapika yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di jok belakang.

Telepon pun terputus. Ketika mobil sampai di persimpangan jalan, Kuroro meminta Nobunaga untuk berbelok. Pria itu merasa heran. "Kau mau pergi ke mana, Tuan Muda?"

"Ke hotel kita yang Ayah bilang baru saja dibuka minggu kemarin itu."

Nobunaga menurut, walau ia merasa ragu dan sesekali melirik ke arah sang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di sampingnya. Akhirnya karena merasa tak tahan lagi, Nobunaga pun berkata, "Maaf, tapi...aku tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Danchou kalau dia tahu bahwa kau membawa serta putri Profesor Clementine dan bukannya membunuhnya."

"Ini suvenir, Nobunaga," ucap Kuroro sambil menghela napas. Nobunaga sedikit terkejut ketika melihat senyum tipis nampak di wajah tampan majikannya itu.

* * *

Hotel Parthenia, pk. 02.30.

Kuroro masuk ke dalam hotel melalui jalan belakang, karena tak ingin menarik perhatian yang tak perlu. Sang pengelola hotel yang notabene adalah anak buah Keluarga Lucifer mengantarnya ke kamar _President Suite_ hotel itu. Dia tak bertanya apapun tentang gadis pirang yang berada dalam gendongan Kuroro, walau dalam hatinya, dia sedikit merasa penasaran.

'Gadis yang muda...sepertinya masih berusia di bawah delapan belas tahun... Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa Tuan Muda bisa membawanya?' Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil terus melangkah lalu menggesekkan kartu ke alat yang terletak di samping pintu kamar yang dituju.

"Pergilah," suara Kuroro membuyarkan lamunannya, membuatnya tersentak dan menepis segala pemikiran yang muncul di benaknya beberapa saat tadi.

* * *

Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika ke ranjang yang besar dan empuk itu, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan mantelnya yang sedikit terkena cipratan darah dan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Setelah dia selesai, Kurapika mulai sadar. Kuroro terus menatapnya. Butiran air menetes dari ujung rambutnya, jatuh ke dadanya yang bidang dan kekar di balik mantel handuk yang dikenakannya.

Kuroro yang selama ini hanya memikirkan mengenai apa yang didoktrin oleh Raito, yaitu pendidikan dan kepentingan Keluarga Lucifer, untuk pertama kali menampakkan sesuatu yang lain di matanya yang hitam seolah tak berdasar.

Hasrat.

Dia memang seorang Lucifer, tapi juga seorang manusia yang mempunyai kebutuhan sendiri sebagai seorang lelaki dan tubuhnya pun bereaksi secara alamiah begitu melihat seorang gadis cantik terbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"_Ini suvenir, Nobunaga."_

"Ngghhh...," Kurapika melenguh pelan sambil mengernyit. Dia merasa sedikit pusing. Setelah rasa pusing itu mulai berkurang, Kurapika membuka matanya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar hotel yang mewah itu.

'A-aku di mana?!' Kurapika mulai panik. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya hingga setengah duduk dan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya. Kepanikan itu berubah menjadi rasa ngeri ketika melihat Kuroro yang tengah menatapnya. Apa yang dia saksikan di rumahnya tadi, terbayang kembali di benaknya.

"Kau..." desis Kurapika. Dia meraih hiasan kristal yang ada di dekatnya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Kuroro, yang dengan tangkas segera ditangkap pemuda itu. "PEMBUNUH! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ORANGTUAKU!"

Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar karena amarah, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Ketika Kurapika bangkit dan terlihat mencari-cari benda apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyerang Kuroro, pemuda itu segera bertindak. Dia menghempaskan Kurapika hingga terbaring kembali ke tempat tidur dan memegangi kedua tangan gadis itu di atas kepalanya.

Tindakan ini membuat Kuroro harus menaikkan salah satu lututnya ke atas tempat tidur di antara kedua kaki Kurapika yang mengangkang, belum lagi membungkuk dan mendekatkan jarak di antara dirinya dan gadis itu. Kurapika terus memaki dengan suaranya yang lirih namun tetap berusaha menatap mata Kuroro...membuat pewaris Keluarga Lucifer itu takjub dengan keberanian Si Gadis Clementine.

'Dia...berbeda,' batin Kuroro dalam hati.

Napas Kurapika tersengal-sengal karena amarah. Tanpa menyadari bahaya yang tengah menghampirinya, sikapnya itu membuat dadanya menjadi naik turun dan hembusan napasnya menerpa wajah Kuroro. Piyama dan celana pendek yang ia kenakan memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus gadis itu. Dengan kata lain, Kurapika terlihat 'mengundang' baginya. Aroma manis tubuhnya menggelitik nafsu Kuroro yang sudah mendesak untuk dilampiaskan sejak tadi.

Kurapika baru menyadari bahaya itu ketika melihat seringai di wajah Kuroro. Dia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri namun tentu sia-sia saja. Rasa merinding dirasakannya ketika Kuroro menunduk dan mengecup lehernya.

Lalu...itulah masalahnya.

Kuroro menyukai sensasi aroma dan kelembutan Kurapika yang ia rasakan.

* * *

Suara ranjang berderit karena guncangan aktivitas yang berlangsung di atasnya. Kurapika mendesah keras, sesekali ia memekik...rambut pirangnya terhampar di atas seprai yang berantakan, bersinar keemasan tertimpa mentari yang mulai merangkak naik. Ya, Kuroro berkali-kali menggagahinya sejak dini hari tadi hingga sekarang. Sementara Kuroro terus menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang menggila di dalam tubuh gadis itu sambil mengerang nikmat.

Kurapika merasakan sensasi hangat di dalam tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan ambruknya Kuroro di atasnya. Gadis itu berusaha menjauh, namun dia begitu lemah hingga tak mampu melakukannya.

"Brengsek...," makinya lirih. "Kau iblis!"

Kuroro hanya tersenyum, mencium bibir dan kening Kurapika dengan lembut lalu terlentang sambil mengatur napasnya. Dia menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sepertinya dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri aktivitas mereka.

* * *

Kepulangan Raito dari luar negeri disambut dengan adanya laporan dari Nobunaga yang memberitahukan bahwa Kuroro membawa anak gadis Keluarga Clementine. Dia terkejut dan berang mendengar hal ini.

"Kuroro, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?!" tanya Raito ketika menghubungi Kuroro lewat telepon. "Dan kenapa kau belum juga pulang? Ini sudah dua hari!"

"_Ayah, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa...aku akan segera pulang,_" terdengar Kuroro menjawab dengan tenang. "_Apakah Ayah berpendapat bahwa aku belum bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?_"

"Bukan begitu, Kuroro...tapi sama saja artinya kau meninggalkan seorang saksi mata atas pembunuhan itu. Sekarang berita tentang hilangnya Kurapika Clementine membuatnya jadi lebih sulit!"

"_Ayah, aku tak akan membiarkannya menjadi saksi mata. Aku tak akan melepaskannya. Dia milikku..._"

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Raito untuk merubah keputusan Kuroro. Dia menatap jauh ke luar jendela dan menghisap cerutunya lagi.

'Anakku...sepertinya kau tertarik padanya, aku yakin kau pasti sudah melakukannya pada gadis itu,' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Kuroro, tidak tahukah kau bahwa wanita adalah makhluk yang berbahaya? Dia bisa membuatmu lengah...dengan pesonanya.'

"_Ayah...!" seru Kuroro sambil menghampiri Raito yang pulang lebih awal malam itu._

_Raito berjongkok dan menyambut putranya yang berusia empat tahun. Rasa lelahnya langsung hilang seketika._

"_Di mana istriku?" tanya Raito pada Fumi, seorang pelayan yang bertugas mengasuh Kuroro._

_Wanita itu terlihat gelisah._

"_Jangan bilang dia mengunjungi sahabatnya lagi karena aku tak akan percaya," bisiknya geram, berusaha agar Kuroro tidak memahami dan mendengar jelas apa yang ia katakan._

_Raito ingin melakukan hal ini sudah lama, namun dia berusaha memberi kesempatan bagi Battera, istrinya, untuk mengakhiri apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di belakangnya dengan cara yang lebih baik dari yang akan dilakukannya saat ini. Keberadaan Kuroro dan kasih sayang yang ia miliki untuk anak itu pun turut menjadi salah satu pertimbangannya._

_Raito menyusuri koridor apartemen yang remang-remang, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Raito mendobrak pintu itu bersama dengan dua orang anak buahnya, Phinks dan Feitan. Kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan dengan mesranya di dalam apartemen itu pun terkejut._

"_Halo Battera," Raito menyapa istrinya. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegangi pistol lalu menembak Battera dan kekasih gelapnya sampai mati._

Raito memijit pelipisnya sambil mengernyit. Rasanya menyakitkan...jika mengingat hal itu. Terlebih lagi ketika kemudian Kuroro menangisi kematian Battera.

"_Ibumu meninggal karena kecelakaan, mari kita doakan dia," ucapnya saat pemakaman Battera selesai dilangsungkan sambil memeluk putranya. "Kau harus kuat, Kuroro...biarkan ibumu melihatmu dengan penuh kebanggaan dari surga sana."_

Entah apa yang akan terjadi...jika Kuroro sampai mengetahui bahwa dialah sesungguhnya yang menyebabkan kematian Battera, ibu yang sangat sempurna di mata Kuroro dan membuatnya kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ibu sejak berumur empat tahun.

* * *

Kuroro mengernyit melihat pelayan di rumahnya itu kembali dengan nampan yang masih penuh berisikan makanan.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya dengan datar, namun mampu membuat si pelayan menghentikan langkahnya. "Dia tidak mau makan lagi?"

"Benar, Tuan Muda...padahal menunya selalu kuganti. Aku pun sering menanyakan apa yang ingin dia makan," jawab si pelayan dengan takut-takut.

Kuroro menghela napas. Pemuda itu menatap ke lantai atas di mana kamar Kurapika berada, lalu segera naik menghampiri gadis itu. Dia melepaskan jasnya, menghempaskannya begitu saja ke atas kursi. "Kenapa kau tidak mau makan?" tanyanya langsung pada sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sudah tinggal di rumahnya, Mansion Keluarga Lucifer, selama dua bulan ini.

Kurapika duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, menghadap ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka.

"Bunuh saja aku," ucap Kurapika pelan. Lalu gadis itu menunduk...dengan mata yang menyorot tajam menatap lantai. "Kau sudah mengambil semuanya...hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa dariku selain nyawaku ini."

Kuroro tak berkomentar apapun. Membunuh Kurapika? Dia benar-benar tak ingin melakukannya. Kuroro senang melihat pemandangan indah dari dirinya, yang bisa dia lakukan setiap saat. Pemuda itu menduga, merupakan hal yang wajar jika seseorang seperti dirinya menikmati semacam 'suvenir' sebagai penghargaan atas perbuatannya.

Sebenarnya dia tak perlu peduli jika 'suvenir'-nya ini akan mati—mengingat dia sudah merenggut semua darinya—namun sekarang berbeda. Di dalam tubuh gadis itu...ada seorang Lucifer. Ya, perbuatan yang dilakukannya berulang-ulang sejak malam pembunuhan itu telah membuat Kurapika hamil. Kurapika terguncang ketika mengetahuinya...dan sempat mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Kuroro keluar dari kamar itu sebentar, hingga kemudian kembali lagi membawakan makanan. Kurapika mendongak dan memicingkan matanya dengan geram.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau makan!"

Seolah tak mendengar bentakan gadis itu, Kuroro duduk di samping Kurapika dan menarik tubuh rampingnya hingga jatuh ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Lepaskan!" Kurapika mulai meronta.

Kuroro meletakkan piring yang dibawanya lalu memeluk pinggang Kurapika semakin erat. "Makan," ucapnya singkat. Mata hitam pemuda itu menatap langsung mata biru Si Pirang. "Aku seorang pembunuh, aku seorang bajingan yang telah memerkosamu dan mengurungmu di sini. Tapi anakku yang ada di dalam perutmu sama sekali tak berdosa. Semuanya salahku."

Kurapika terpaku. Dia salah mendengar atau apa? Kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroro benar-benar di luar dugaan Kurapika.

Kuroro mengambil sesendok makanan dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Kurapika. Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, Kurapika membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makanan itu. "Aku bisa makan sendiri," ucapnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

Kuroro melonggarkan pelukannya, membiarkan Kurapika beranjak dan duduk di tempatnya semula. Perlahan, gadis itu menyantap makanannya. Dia tak bisa memakannya seperti biasa...karena rasanya begitu mual. Dia hanya bisa menyantapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Kurapika berhenti sebentar untuk meminum air, mencoba meredakan rasa mual yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Kuroro.

"Ngg...apel," jawab Kurapika sambil merasa tak nyaman atas tatapan pemuda itu. "Tapi...aku mau apel yang hijau."

"Hn..."

Kuroro hanya bergumam. Dia menunggu Kurapika selesai makan, lalu segera keluar rumah untuk membeli apel hijau yang diinginkan gadis itu. Kenapa Kuroro tidak memerintahkan anak buahnya saja? Alasannya sudah jelas. Tanpa Kuroro sadari...dia mulai lebih memperhatikan Kurapika.

'Tak perlu risau, aku melakukan ini hanya demi anakku yang dikandungnya,' dalam hati Kuroro beralasan.

* * *

Kandungan Kurapika semakin membesar. Kehamilan ini cukup berat bagi Kurapika, mengingat dirinya baru saja menginjak umur delapan belas. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kehadiran Kuroro membuat gadis itu mampu menjalaninya. Kadang Kurapika membenci dirinya sendiri karena kenyataan ini.

'Bersabarlah, Kurapika...,' dia berusaha menenangkan diri.

Kurapika menoleh ke jam dinding yang terletak di kamarnya. Sudah lewat dari tengah malam, dan sebentar lagi jarum jam itu akan menunjuk ke angka satu. Tak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun...tak ada lilin, apalagi kue tart. Kurapika hampir saja meneteskan air matanya ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan Kuroro yang terlihat lelah namun tak mengurangi ketampanan pemuda itu.

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini Kuroro memang sering tidur di kamar Kurapika. Bahkan hampir setiap malam. Dia menikmati kebersamaannya bersama gadis itu. Tentu saja Kuroro pun masih suka menyentuhnya walau dengan cara yang lebih hati-hati. Dengan kondisinya sekarang yang tengah mengandung, Kurapika semakin tampak cantik si mata pemuda itu.

Kuroro langsung berbaring di tempat tidur setelah melepas jas dan sepatunya.

"Hei, mandi dulu!" pekik Kurapika tak setuju.

"Ya...sebentar lagi," Kuroro menjawab. Lalu dia menoleh memandang Si Pirang. "Selamat ulang tahun."

"Eh?! Dari mana kau—"

"Aku bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun yang kuinginkan...apalagi tanggal lahir, itu sangat mudah diketahui tanpa harus kau mengatakannya padaku."

Kurapika merasa bodoh. Ya, tentu saja! Gadis itu memarahi dirinya sendiri karena telah menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Tanpa sadar Kurapika memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia tak menyadari tatapan Kuroro ke arahnya, yang sedikit tersenyum menikmati ekspresi wajahnya saat itu.

* * *

Kuroro terperangah ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Raito. Dia menatap ayahnya itu. "Maaf...tadi aku tidak—"

"Jika kau tidak jelas mendengarnya, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi" ucap Raito tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kuroro. "Buang gadis itu setelah melahirkan anakmu."

"Aku tidak setuju, Ayah," desis Kuroro sambil mengepal kedua tangannya dengan erat hingga memutih. Dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Walau bagaimanapun, Kuroro sangat menghormati Raito. Dia pun tahu apa yang dimaksud ayahnya. Membuang bagi mafia...berarti membunuh atau mengasingkan.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun untuk menjadi ibu dari anakmu," Raito melanjutkan. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat kasih sayang dan perhatian yang diberikan Kuroro pada Kurapika. Pewarisnya haruslah hidup hanya demi kebaikan Keluarga Lucifer. Tak ada yang lain. Bahkan pernikahan pun harus dilakukan hanya demi kepentingan kelompok mereka. Dan Raito tak menginginkan Kurapika—putri dari orang yang telah dibunuh atas perintahnya—menjadi pendamping hidup Kuroro.

"Dia milikku...aku tak akan melepaskannya."

"Milikmu? Sungguhkah kau akan menjadikannya milikmu?! Kuroro, kau telah membunuh orangtuanya. Sekarang kau menghamili putrinya. Benar-benar...itu saja sudah cukup memalukan! Entah apa pendapat rekan-rekan kita jika mengetahui tentang hal ini. Lalu...apakah kau pikir dia sanggup, menjalani hari-harinya hidup bersamamu? Dengan semua bahaya yang selalu mengelilingi kita di luar sana...sanggupkah dia?"

Kedua orang itu tidak tahu, dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka...tanpa sengaja Kurapika mendengarkan semuanya. Dia memegangi perutnya yang tengah hamil besar, air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. Kurapika benar-benar tersentak. Ya...tak akan ada kehidupan untuknya di tempat ini. Lalu anaknya—yang baru saja diketahui berjenis kelamin perempuan—akan mengikuti jejak ayah dan kakeknya sebagai seorang Lucifer?!

'Tidak...aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kuroro, kau sudah berhasil merenggut semuanya dariku...tapi aku tak akan membiarkan kehidupan putriku ikut terenggut juga,' batinnya.

Kurapika berbalik dan melangkah kembali ke kamarnya sambil menyusun strategi. Sementara itu, percakapan antara Raito dan Kuroro di ruang baca masih terus berlanjut.

"Aku melihat keberanian di matanya, Ayah," Kuroro berkata. "Hanya dia yang pantas untukku. Aku...akan bertanggungjawab atas semuanya."

* * *

Hari yang direncanakan pun datang. Kurapika sudah bersusah payah mengumpulkan keberanian dan menyusun rencana. Dengan tenggorokan tercekat, dia menyelipkan pistol—senjata yang sudah menghabisi nyawa kedua orangtuanya—ke balik mantel yang dikenakannya saat ini. Seisi mansion sedang sibuk karena Raito akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan beberapa rekannya sesama mafia.

'Tuhan...tolonglah agar aku tak usah menggunakan senjata ini,' dia berdoa dalam hati.

Kurapika melirik jam dinding.

'Tiga menit lagi...'

Tiga menit kemudian, apa yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu gadis itu terjadi. Semua pengawal di mansion itu terkejut ketika menyadari kamera CCTV yang tersebar di sana tak menghasilkan gambar sama sekali. Mereka segera memeriksa sekeliling tempat itu. Karena kesibukan yang ada, jumlah pengawal yang masih bersiaga hanya tinggal setengahnya. Kurapika memanfaatkan hal ini. Dia mengatur napasnya.

Sepuluh menit. Hanya sepuluh menit waktu yang tersisa baginya untuk melarikan diri dari mansion yang luas itu.

Kurapika bergerak dengan cepat. Sambil memegangi perutnya yang membesar, gadis itu menyelinap dengan cekatan.

Sementara itu, di kota...

Kuroro masuk ke dalam butik perhiasan eksklusif di kota itu, mengamati setiap pasang cincin kawin yang disodorkan pelayan di sana. Ya, Kuroro sudah meneguhkan hatinya. Dia akan melamar Kurapika malam ini...untuk selanjutnya menikahi gadis itu ketika anak mereka sudah lahir.

'Jika ini bisa membuatnya tetap menjadi milikku...aku akan melakukannya,' Kuroro berkata dalam hati.

Pandangannya tertumpu pada sepasang cincin dengan batu safir dan batu onyx yang dipadukan secara sederhana. Menurut Kuroro, kedua batu itu cukup melambangkan dirinya dan Kurapika. Desain simpul di tengah-tengahnya seolah menandakan ikatan yang tak akan pernah berakhir—yang ditafsirkan Kuroro sebagai kepemilikan tiada akhir.

Batu safir itu bagaikan mata Kurapika...yang saat ini tengah memancarkan ketakutan dan sesekali melirik ke belakang dengan waspada. Lalu apa yang ditakutkannya pun terjadilah. Dia melihat beberapa orang pegawal Keluarga Lucifer mulai mengejarnya. Kurapika terkejut...dan hal ini mengacaukan rencana di benaknya. Dengan rasa sakit yang mulai terasa di perutnya, Kurapika berusaha lari.

'Tidak...ini terlalu cepat! Aku belum sampai ke tempat di mana aku bisa pergi dengan selamat! Oh Anakku...Kumohon, bertahanlah!'

Para pengawal itu tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena Kurapika sedang mengandung anak dari tuan muda mereka.

"NONA! BERHENTI!"

Kurapika tak menghiraukannya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara decitan ban dari kendaraan yang berhenti mendadak. Kurapika menoleh...matanya membelalak ngeri ke arah sebuah mobil yang menuju ke arahnya secara tak terkendali.

"KYAAAAA...!"

Dalam sekejap, kedua wajah yang begitu ia rindukan muncul...wajah orang-orang yang ia kasihi dan tak akan bisa dia lupakan selamanya.

'Ayah...! ibu...! Oh...tolong aku!' Kurapika memekik di alam bawah sadarnya, hingga kegelapan yang pekat menyelimuti jiwa dan pikirannya saat itu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Berhubung ini baru sepertiga dari plot yang udah aku susun dan sepertinya akan terlalu panjang untuk menjadi one shot, aku putuskan fic ini menjadi multichap. Akan kuusahakan untuk selesai tanggal 15 Nopember minggu depan.

Kesesuaian tema baru akan terlihat di chapter depan.

Review please...jangan lupa ada pemberian award Reviewer Terbaik juga^^


	2. Shooting Star

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**TITLE :**

TRAPPED

**SUMMARY :**

That night was the beginning of everything. The beginning of the suffer, the beginning of a new open wide future, then suddenly got trapped. I trapped you with my tricks...without realized that I let myself trapped into your love.

**GENRE :**

Angst/Romance

**PAIRING :**

KuroPika

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FemPika, rate T – semi M.

**A/N :**

Sekaligus meralat penjelasan di chapter pertama, fic ini terinspirasi dari pic Kurapika yang diposting **October Lynx **di HxH Community. Inspirasi dari manga **Linden **by **Waki Yamato **hanya aku ambil tentang Asami yang dibantu Paman Kaki Panjang untuk menjadi dokter. Lalu untuk film **Kill Bill**...aku pun hanya mengambil dua poin saja.

.

Happy reading!

* * *

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_All is lost but the war is not over_

_This ending is the beginning for everything_

* * *

Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor rumah sakit itu langsung menepi ketika melihat kedatangan Kuroro dan para anak buahnya. Dengan langkah yang tegap dan cepat, raut wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi...Kuroro melangkah, namun mata hitamnya menyembunyikan kekhawatiran atas apa yang terjadi pada seorang gadis...yang merupakan ibu dari anaknya.

Kuroro memandang lurus ke depan. Seseorang dengan mengenakan baju operasi keluar dari ruangan lalu segera menghampirinya.

"dr. Lee, bagaimana dia?" tanya Kuroro langsung.

Dokter itu terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Keadaan gadis itu sangat kritis...dia mengalami luka di kepala akibat benturan yang keras. Harus segera dioperasi." dr. Lee berhenti bicara lagi sekedar melihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah merasa yakin bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja, dia melanjutkan, "Kau harus memilih...Jika dioperasi sekarang, bayinya masih bisa selamat."

Kuroro terlihat terkejut, dan tiba-tiba saja seorang perawat menghampiri mereka dengan wajah cemas.

"dr. Lee, tadi napasnya sempat berhenti...Kita harus cepat!"

dr. Lee menyodorkan sehelai kertas pada Kuroro. Surat persetujuan operasi. Jika Kuroro menandatanganinya, bayinya kemungkinan besar masih bisa diselamatkan...namun dia akan kehilangan Kurapika. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tapi masih ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan bayinya. Bayi perempuan yang ada di dalam perut Kurapika itu...mempunyai peluang lebih besar untuk selamat. Kuroro segera menandatangani surat itu, sebagai orang yang bertanggungjawab atas Kurapika dan putri mereka. dr. Lee menghela napas lega. Dia segera masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Tuan Muda, silakan duduk di sini," kata Shalnark sambil menunjuk deretan bangku yang terletak agak jauh dari ruang operasi.

Walau enggan, Kuroro mengikuti sarannya. Dia duduk di bangku itu bersama dengan para anak buahnya. Suasana hening...tak ada yang bicara, menambah dinginnya koridor yang didominasi warna putih itu.

'Kurapika...sebenarnya apa yang kaulakukan? Kenapa kau hendak melarikan diri dariku?' tanpa sadar Kuroro menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Suasana hening itu terusik dua jam kemudian ketika terdengar suara tangisan seorang bayi yang sangat kencang dari dalam ruang operasi. Kuroro langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tak sabar menanti dokter keluar dari sana dan segera mengabarinya.

Untunglah hal itu segera terjadi. dr. Lee keluar dari ruang operasi sambil membuka maskernya, menampakkan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Selamat, Tuan...Anda memiliki bayi perempuan yang sehat."

Kuroro pun masuk ke ruang bayi. Ada beberapa orang bayi di sana. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seorang bayi berambut coklat muda. Entah mengapa bayi itu langsung menarik perhatiannya. Seorang perawat mengangkatnya...lalu menghampiri Kuroro.

"Tuan, ini bayi Anda...Apakah Anda mau menggendongnya?" tanya perawat itu.

Oh Tuhan, ternyata ini bayinya! Anak perempuan miliknya dan Kurapika...

Kuroro masih tercengang ketika perawat meletakkan bayi itu dalam dekapannya. Dirasakannya ia bergerak pelan seolah ingin berada lebih dekat dalam pelukan ayahnya. Si bayi membuka matanya sedikit—yang sebetulnya belum mampu melihat itu.

Biru. Mata berwarna biru dan rambut coklat muda. Mata yang sewarna dengan ibunya, Kurapika, dan rambut yang sewarna dengan milik neneknya, Battera. Dua orang perempuan istimewa yang memiliki tempat khusus di hati Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum...sambil membelai kulit bayinya yang sangat halus. Shalnark terkejut melihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Kuroro tersenyum bahagia seperti saat ini.

"Biscuit Lucifer...," Kuroro menamai bayi itu sambil mengecup keningnya. "Putriku..."

"_Ibu, wanginya enak!" seru Kuroro kecil sambil berjinjit ingin mengintip ke dalam oven._

_Battera segera menghampirinya. "Jangan ke situ, Kuroro! Berbahaya...Ayo duduklah dan Ibu akan mengambilkan biskuit itu untukmu."_

"_Ibu membuat biskuit? Biskuit kesukaanku?!"_

_Mata Kuroro berbinar-binar, dia memegangi tangan Battera yang menuntunnya ke meja makan lalu duduk di sana._

"_Iya, biskuit kesukaan Kuroro...anakku yang tampan dan pintar," ucap Battera sambil mengecup kening putranya._

_Dia masuk kembali ke dapur, dan muncul beberapa saat kemudian membawakan beberapa keping biskuit yang masih hangat untuk Kuroro._

* * *

Kuroro menutup pintu kamar itu lalu bersandar sebentar di baliknya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada...menatap ke sosok yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur.

Kurapika mengalami koma. Untunglah tak ada hal gawat yang terjadi ketika operasi berlangsung. Jika sampai itu terjadi, kemungkinan besar nyawa Kurapika tak bisa diselamatkan. Kuroro menghela napas lalu mulai melangkah lagi hingga tepat berada di samping tempat tidur.

Kuroro memperhatikan kabel infus yang ada di sebelah kiri pergelangan tangan Kurapika, lalu beberapa alat bantu yang membantu pernapasan gadis itu.

"Anak kita sudah lahir...namanya Biscuit, karena kulihat warna rambutnya coklat muda seperti biskuit," Kuroro berbicara sambil menatap Kurapika yang tentu saja tak memberikan tanggapan sama sekali. Gadis itu terlihat begitu pucat dan lemah. Perlahan Kuroro menggenggam tangannya dan berbisik, "Terima kasih...Kurapika."

* * *

Biscuit diperbolehkan pulang beberapa hari kemudian. Walau lahir dua minggu lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan sebelumnya, namun kondisi bayi itu stabil. Sayang sekali ibunya, Kurapika, masih koma dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan segera sadar.

"Ajaklah dia berbicara...karena seringkali orang yang sedang koma sesungguhnya masih bisa mendengar kita. Ajaklah dia untuk segera bangun," pesan dr. Lee.

Maka di sela-sela kesibukannya, Kuroro menyempatkan diri untuk datang membesuk Kurapika ke rumah sakit. Dan dia pun mengusahakan untuk membawa serta Biscuit sesekali.

"Biscuit, ayo bangunkan Mamamu...," Kuroro berkata pada suatu hari. Perlahan tapi pasti, kejadian ini membuat perasaannya terhadap Kurapika semakin tumbuh berkembang. Dan Kuroro pun menyadarinya. Dia mencintai Kurapika. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya saat ini, selain melihat mata biru Si Gadis Clementine terbuka lagi.

Di lain hari, Kuroro datang sendiri. Bahkan hari sudah hampir tengah malam saat itu. Namun karena pengaruh yang dimilikinya, dia masih diperbolehkan untuk membesuk.

Kuroro tak berkata apapun. Dia menggenggam tangan Kurapika dan membelai rambut pirang gadis itu.

'Kurapika, apakah karena yang kulakukan padamu terlalu kejam...hingga kau tak mau bangun lagi? Jika begitu, kumohon...bangunlah demi Biscuit. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu,' ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

"Berhentilah, Kuroro," ucap Raito. Dia tak suka melihat kehidupan putranya sekarang. Memiliki bayi, dan mengunjungi ibu bayi itu yang sudah lebih dari dua bulan terbaring koma di rumah sakit tanpa kemajuan yang berarti.

Kuroro memberikan Biscuit yang sudah tidur kepada pengasuhnya lalu berbalik menghadap Raito. "Dan kenapa aku harus berhenti, Ayah? Jika Ayah berada di pihakku, lalu Ibu yang menjadi Kurapika...apakah Ayah pun akan berhenti?"

"Jangan kausamakan ibumu dengan gadis itu!"

"Ya, sebenarnya memang tidak bisa disamakan karena kondisi Kurapika tidak sama dengan Ibu! Aku membunuh orangtuanya, memerkosanya hingga hamil lalu mengurungnya di sini!"

"Kau—Kau merasa bersalah padanya?!"

Kuroro terdiam sesaat...lalu menatap Raito dengan tajam. "Tidak, Ayah. Kau salah. Ini lebih dari sekedar rasa bersalah."

* * *

"Silakan duduk, Tuan Muda, dr. Lee akan segera menemuimu," ucap seorang wanita bernama Mito Lucca, perawat di rumah sakit itu sekaligus salah seorang kaki tangan Kuroro.

Kuroro pun duduk tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. dr. Lee tiba-tiba memintanya datang sore ini. Entah mengapa, Kuroro merasa...apa yang akan dikatakan oleh dokter itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Maaf aku terlambat," tiba-tiba dr. Lee masuk dan duduk di hadapan pemuda itu. "Aku memanggilmu ke sini karena ingin memberitahukan mengenai kondisi Nona Kurapika."

Kuroro menghela napas. Dia siap untuk hal ini.

* * *

Kuroro keluar dari ruangan dr. Lee lalu melangkah menuju ke ruangan di mana Kurapika dirawat. Dia membisu. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius, seolah tengah memperhitungkan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kuroro begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tahu-tahu dia sudah ada di samping tempat tidur Kurapika.

"_Harapannya tipis untuk Nona Kurapika bangun kembali. Segala cara sudah kami lakukan, tapi nampaknya tidak memberikan kemajuan yang berarti."_

Ucapan dr. Lee tadi terus terngiang di benak Kuroro. Perlahan dia membungkuk, mengecup kening Kurapika sambil memegangi sebelah bahunya. Dia pun mengecup pelipis gadis itu dan berbisik, "Kurapika...aku mencintaimu. Kumohon, jangan pernah menyerah. Sekalipun kau masih akan tetap memandangku sebagai orang yang kaubenci, itu tak apa...asalkan kau mau kembali hadir untuk Biscuit."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian Battera, Kuroro meneteskan air matanya hingga jatuh mengenai pipi Kurapika. Entah karena hal itu atau apa, mata Kurapika mulai bergerak-gerak. Tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Kuroro pun bergerak sedikit. Kuroro terkejut.

"Kurapika...?" panggilnya pelan sambil memperhatikan semua perubahan itu.

Tiba-tiba...mata Kurapika terbuka. Mata biru itu menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar rumah sakit, sebelum akhirnya tertuju pada Sang Pemuda Lucifer.

"Kau...siapa? Aku di mana? Aku...Siapa aku?!"

* * *

Kurapika mengalami amnesia. Dari pemeriksaan yang baru saja dilakukan, sepertinya Kurapika melupakan semua tentang diri dan hidupnya. Singkatnya, Kurapika sama sekali tak mengenal Kuroro.

Betapa hancurnya Kuroro saat mendengar hal itu...hingga dia tak mampu menanggapi penjelasan dr. Lee.

"Terlepas dari hal itu, kita harus bersyukur Nona Kurapika sudah sadar kembali dari komanya yang panjang. Lakukanlah perlahan jika Tuan ingin membuatnya bisa mengingat kembali atau memperkenalkan apa saja yang telah dia lupakan. Tapi sebagai dokternya, aku sama sekali tidak merekomendasikan hal itu dilakukan saat ini. Beri dia waktu."

Kuroro terdiam. Pemuda itu tentu saja tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia harus mengalah...mengesampingkan perasaannya demi kebaikan Kurapika. Dan secara tidak langsung, Biscuit pun harus menunggu lebih lama untuk bisa merasakan kasih sayang ibunya. Untuk itulah, Kuroro memanggil Mito untuk bicara.

"Kalau kondisinya sudah memungkinkan untuk pulang, bawalah dia ke rumahmu," perintahnya. "Tolong rawat dia. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang diperlukan. Jangan biarkan dia tahu tentangku...dan tentang Biscuit. Biar aku yang memberitahukan padanya begitu waktunya tiba. Aku sudah meminta Shalnark untuk menghapus data tentang Biscuit di rumah sakit ini, dan merekayasa data milik Kurapika menjadi Arianna. Ingatlah...mulai sekarang, namanya Arianna."

Percakapan itu selesai tak lama kemudian, Kurapika menoleh melihat Kuroro yang melangkah pergi. Ketika Mito masuk untuk memberikan suntikan obat padanya, dengan wajah polos gadis itu bertanya, "Suster, siapa pemuda berambut hitam itu? Kenapa dia ada di sisiku ketika aku sadar?"

Mito diam sesaat...dan mengatakan jawaban yang sudah ia persiapkan, "Dia hanya seseorang yang memiliki kepedulian padamu, karena adiknya dulu tidak seberuntung dirimu...adiknya koma hingga akhirnya meninggal dunia."

"Oh...begitukah? Kasihan..."

* * *

Akhirnya Mito membawa Kurapika ke rumahnya. Kuroro menugaskan Phinks untuk diam-diam menjaga keselamatan mereka berdua. Secara berkala, Mito mengabarkan perkembangan gadis itu pada Kuroro. Kuroro merasa senang...walau gadis itu masih belum bisa mengingat kenangan mereka, namun sepertinya Kurapika mulai terbiasa dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Suatu hari, pesan dari Mito membuatnya terkejut.

"_Tuan Muda, jika ingin bertemu dengannya...sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. Dia mulai terbuka untuk menerima masa lalu yang tak bisa kukatakan, lalu...entah ini naluri atau apa, dia senang sekali pada anak kecil."_

Kuroro terpaku menatap layar ponselnya, hingga kemudian pengasuh datang membawa Biscuit. Dia segera memangku anaknya yang kini telah hampir berusia tujuh bulan.

"Besok...mari kita temui Mamamu," dia berkata sambil tersenyum. Seolah mengerti, Biscuit tertawa riang dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gembira.

* * *

Esok harinya, Kuroro pergi ke rumah Mito. Agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian orang-orang di lingkungan itu, Kuroro meminta Shalnark untuk memarkirkan mobil mereka agak jauh dari sana. Biscuit sepertinya sedikit heran, karena dia sibuk menengok kesana kemari seolah berusaha mengenali lingkungan di sekitarnya.

"Kau siap, Biscuit?" tanya Kuroro sambil tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menuju ke rumah Mito. Biscuit hanya menatapnya dan mengoceh tak jelas, membuat pemuda itu tertawa pelan atas tingkahnya.

Sesampainya di teras sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu besar namun asri, Kuroro memencet bel yang terletak tepat di sebelah pintu depan rumah itu. Dia menunggu sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Tuan Muda!" ucap Mito. Dia melirik Biscuit yang berada dalam gendongan pemuda itu. "Silakan masuk...Sesuai permintaanmu, aku tidak memberitahukan tentang kedatanganmu padanya. Biar kupanggilkan dulu."

"Baiklah," jawab Kuroro singkat. Dia membiarkan Mito pergi lalu duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu itu. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruang tamu pada umumnya. Begitu...normal. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Mito Lucca sebenarnya adalah salah seorang kaki tangan Kuroro.

Baru saja sebentar Mito pergi—bahkan mungkin dia baru saja sampai di ruang tengah—terdengar sebuah suara.

Suara yang begitu dirindukan Kuroro Lucifer.

"Kakak, aku sudah memutuskan!" ucap suara itu dengan gembira, yang tak lain adalah suara Kurapika, atau saat ini dikenal dengan nama Arianna Lucca. "Aku akan mengikuti ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran bulan depan. Aku ingin menjadi dokter!"

"Eh? Menjadi dokter?" kata Mito kaget.

"Kakak tidak usah khawatir tentang biayanya. Aku akan bekerja sambilan untuk membiayai kuliahku. Walau aku tidak bisa mengingat masa laluku...aku tak bisa membiarkan hidupku terhenti begitu saja karena amnesia ini. Mungkin saja ini kesempatan dari Tuhan untuk memulai hidupku yang baru!"

Ketika Kuroro mengintip, dia melihat Kurapika tengah memeluk Mito dengan bahagia.

Kuroro mematung seketika. Dia melirik foto Mito dan Kurapika yang tergantung di dinding. Di dalam foto itu, Kurapika tertawa lepas...sebuah tawa bahagia yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

* * *

Mobil hitam itu bergerak meninggalkan daerah pemukiman tempat tinggal Mito dan Kurapika. Suasana di dalamnya begitu hening. Kuroro mendekap Biscuit yang tertidur, sementara Shalnark pun diam. Dia tahu, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk bertanya mengenai apa yang terjadi di rumah Mito.

Setelah melihat Kurapika yang bahagia sambil memeluk Mito, diam-diam Kuroro melangkah mundur dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Dia pun mengirimkan sebuah pesan ke ponsel Mito,

"_Aku membatalkan rencanaku. Biarkan dia menjalani apa yang dia inginkan. Dia berhak mendapatkannya. Aku akan menjamin keselamatan dan semua biaya yang diperlukan untuk biaya hidup dan pendidikannya. Akan kuperintahkan Shalnark untuk menghubungimu dan membicarakan hal ini secara lebih terperinci."_

"Shalnark," tiba-tiba Kuroro berkata.

Shalnark meliriknya sambil terus mengemudi. "Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Aku baru saja melihat seorang malaikat yang sudah mendapatkan sayapnya kembali. Mata birunya yang indah hanya menatap masa depan. Aku tak kuasa menariknya secara paksa ke dalam kehidupan yang tak pernah dia inginkan sebelumnya."

* * *

Dengan masih mengenakan seragam perawat, dengan tergesa-gesa Mito turun dari mobilnya lalu masuk ke sebuah kafe yang terletak di persimpangan jalan. Dia menghampiri meja di mana Shalnark sudah menunggunya.

"Mulai sekarang, setiap bulan kau akan menerima transfer sejumlah uang untuk gadis itu di rekeningmu. Jika dia membutuhkan biaya lebih dari itu, hubungi saja aku. Sementara itu Phinks tetap bertugas menjaga keselamatan kalian secara diam-diam," Shalnark menerangkan.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau dia merasa heran? Dia diterima kuliah di sebuah universitas bergengsi...Dia pasti sudah memperkirakan bahwa gajiku sebagai seorang perawat tak akan cukup untuk menyekolahkannya di sana, sementara aku pun tak mengijinkannya untuk bekerja sambilan," Mito menyuarakan kekhawatirannya.

"Tuan Muda sudah memperhitungkan hal itu. Berikan ini padanya."

Shalnark menyodorkan sepucuk surat ke tangan Mito.

Mito terdiam, meraba amplop surat itu seolah mencoba menerka apa yang dikatakan Kuroro di dalamnya.

"Aku...turut menyesal akan hal ini," Mito berkata sambil menatap Shalnark dengan sendu. "Aku tak pernah melihat Tuan Muda terlihat begitu berperasaan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya dia pasti—"

"Itu bukan urusan kita," sela Shalnark. "Kita hanya berkewajiban untuk mematuhi perintahnya."

* * *

Bisa dibayangkan betapa terkejut dan senangnya Kurapika ketika mendengar kabar dari Mito.

"Kakak, siapa orangnya? Kenapa dia bisa sebaik ini padaku? Apakah dia memang mengenalku? Kalau itu benar...kenapa dia tidak menemuiku secara langsung? Aku bisa memintanya untuk bercerita tentang masa laluku..."

Mito tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi gadis pirang itu. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Maka Mito pun memberikan surat yang dia terima dari Shalnark pada Kurapika.

"Bacalah surat ini," ujarnya. "Ini surat dari orang itu untukmu."

Mito pun berlalu pergi untuk membersihkan diri dan melepas lelah, sementara Kurapika langsung duduk membaca surat itu.

Dia membacanya perlahan-lahan.

_Arianna Sayang, kau pasti terkejut mendengar kabar dari kakakmu. Janganlah banyak bertanya karena dia pun tidak banyak tahu tentangku. Yang penting adalah, biarkan aku membantumu. Aku ingin melihat dirimu seperti malaikat yang terbang dengan cantiknya, karena masa depan yang berhasil kau raih nanti._

_Sungguh aku tak mengharapkan balasan apapun darimu. Pasti kau masih sulit untuk memercayaiku, bukan? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menjalaninya saja? Kau pantas mendapatkannya._

_Salam,_

_Bintang Jatuh_

Kurapika mengernyit. 'Bintang Jatuh? Nama macam apa itu?' pikirnya. Tapi kemudian senyuman mulai nampak di wajahnya. Dia mendekap surat itu ke dadanya dan menitikkan air mata bahagia. 'Seperti bintang jatuh yang menjadi simbol terkabulnya setiap keinginan, kau adalah Bintang Jatuh-ku...Terima kasih...'

* * *

Raito tak mampu berkata-kata begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kuroro. Lalu dia berdiri dan menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Beberapa anak buah mereka yang ada di sana, kecuali Nobunaga, segera menyingkir.

"Perasaanmu pada gadis itu benar-benar sudah membuatmu buta!" bentak Raito. "Kau mau kita mundur dari dunia mafia?! Tahukah kau itu sama saja artinya dengan membuang semua pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan sejak dulu untuk mencapai posisi dan kekuasaan seperti sekarang ini?! Kuroro! Kita hidup untuk Keluarga Lucifer!"

"Aku hidup untuk diriku sendiri...dan untuk putriku, Biscuit," sanggah Kuroro tenang namun tetap terlihat berani.

"Kau benar-benar menjadi lemah setelah mengenal gadis itu!"

"Dia membuka mataku tentang arti hidup yang sebenarnya."

"KURORO!"

"Ayah, kumohon mengertilah! Aku tak mau melawanmu, tapi aku tak bisa mempertaruhkan keselamatan putriku hanya demi kekuasaan keluarga kita! Bagiku semua itu tak ada artinya jika Biscuit menjadi korbannya!"

Raito terdiam. Kenangan tentang Battera muncul kembali di benaknya.

"Sudah kubilang padamu...wanita adalah makhluk yang berbahaya. Dia akan membuatmu buta dengan pesonanya," dia berkata sambil terkekeh pelan.

Kuroro sedikit merasa heran. "Ayah, kau membuat Kurapika terdengar seperti seorang gadis penggoda. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa bukan itu yang terjadi. Bahkan aku heran...kenapa Ayah terus mengatakan hal itu? Padahal istrimu seorang wanita yang sempurna. Hingga akhir hidupnya, dia hidup hanya untuk kita."

"SIAPA BILANG?!"

Reaksi Raito mengejutkan Kuroro kali ini. Nobunaga tersentak.

"Danchou, apa yang kaulakukan? Kendalikan dirimu," bisik Nobunaga. Dia tahu mengenai kejadian itu dan tak mengharapkan peristiwa berdarah terjadi di sini—antara seorang ayah dan putra tunggalnya.

Namun sayang sekali...Raito mengabaikan peringatan Nobunaga.

"Kau mau tahu seperti apa sebenarnya ibumu itu, Kuroro?!" ujar Raito lagi. Dia menyeringai. "Ibumu mengkhianatiku dengan berselingkuh bersama pria lain! Aku berusaha menutup mata dan telingaku begitu mengetahuinya...memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk berubah! Tapi Battera memilih untuk terus melanjutkannya!"

"Ayah! Jaga bicaramu tentang Ibu!" Kuroro mulai marah.

"Malam itu pun dia tengah bersama kekasih gelapnya! Bahkan mereka masih berpelukan mesra ketika aku menembak keduanya sampai mati!"

Suasana hening seketika. Suatu keheningan yang menyeramkan.

Napas Raito terengah-engah setelah mengungkapkan semuanya, Nobunaga memejamkan matanya seolah berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya hanyalah mimpi. Dan Kuroro...dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Jadi...sebenarnya Ibu mati karena dibunuh dan Ayahlah pembunuhnya?" desisnya geram.

Raito tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap mata putranya. Pria itu pun pasrah...semua sudah terlanjur diucapkan, dan tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk menarik ucapannya kembali.

"AYAH YANG MEMBUATKU KEHILANGAN SOSOK SEORANG IBU SEJAK BERUSIA EMPAT TAHUN?!"

Refleks, Kuroro mengambil sepucuk pistol yang selalu terselip di ikat pinggangnya dan mengarahkan senjata itu kepada ayahnya sendiri. Dengan sigap Nobunaga berdiri di hadapan Raito.

"Tuan Muda, kumohon mengertilah...Pahamilah bagaimana kondisinya saat itu," dia berusaha melerai.

"MINGGIR, NOBUNAGA! Dia telah membunuh ibuku, dan dia telah memerintahkanku membunuh Profesor Clementine dan istrinya! Dia yang selama ini kupanggil Ayah, telah membuatku berada dalam penderitaan ini!"

Kuroro menembakkan pistolnya berkali-kali, menyebabkan tewasnya Nobunaga...dan Raito, yang tak memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun.

Peristiwa malam itu mengejutkan dunia mafia, dan melahirkan Danchou yang baru...Kuroro Lucifer.

* * *

"_...Banyak pihak merasa gembira akan hal ini dan berharap hal serupa akan kembali dilakukan Kuroro Lucifer dalam acara amal tahun depan. Benar-benar suatu anugerah bagi kita."_

Kurapika memperhatikan tayangan berita di televisi sambil menyantap makan malam di apartemennya.

'Contoh mantan mafia yang baik,' komentarnya dalam hati. Dia agak mengernyit begitu melihat sosok Kuroro di sana. 'Pria yang tampan...tapi...rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Di mana, ya?'

Lamunan gadis itu terusik ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintunya. Dia segera beranjak meletakkan makan malamnya yang belum habis di atas meja yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Kini Kurapika sudah menginjak semester empat.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kurapika ramah begitu melihat tetangganya, seorang wanita setengah baya.

Wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah paket. "Maaf aku lupa, Arianna...siang tadi seorang kurir mengantarkan ini untukmu. Karena kau masih kuliah, aku menawarkan diri untuk menerimanya."

"Oh..ya, terima kasih banyak!"

Setelah tetangganya pergi, Kurapika segera menutup pintu dan mulai membuka paketnya. Isinya adalah sebuah mantel berwarna biru safir yang cantik.

'Jangan-jangan—ah, aku belum mengecek _email_-ku hari ini!'

Kurapika membuka _laptop _yang tergeletak di atas meja bersama dengan buku-buku kuliahnya. Dia menyalakan _laptop_ itu dan membuka _email_-nya. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika membaca sebuah _email _masuk dari orang yang telah mengisi hatinya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

_Arianna Sayang, bagaimana kabarmu? Musim dingin akan datang sebentar lagi. Maka aku mengirimkan sebuah mantel baru untukmu. Kau akan lihat...warnanya senada dengan matamu yang indah itu. Kuharap kau menyukainya._

_Salam,_

_Bintang Jatuh_

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kurapika segera mengetik balasannya. Dia sungguh berharap orang itu sedang tidak sibuk sekarang.

_Pangeran Bintang Jatuh, aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu...Apakah kau tidak mau melihatku memakai mantel darimu yang baru saja kuterima barusan?_

Kurapika beruntung kali ini. Orang itu menyanggupinya. Si Gadis Pirang segera membuka aplikasi _chatting_ yang sudah ada di _laptop_-nya. Sebelumnya dia mengambil foto dengan kamera lalu mengirimkannya.

**shooting_star : **kau terlihat cantik sekali, Arianna

**blondie_angel : **terima kasih #_blush_

**shooting_star : **kuasumsikan kau menyukai hadiahku itu? Mungkin kau bisa membayangkan aku yang tengah memelukmu saat kau memakainya...

**blondie_angel : **Pangeranku, sejak kapan kau menjadi nakal seperti ini? LOL

_Chatting _di antara mereka terus berlangsung. Bahkan Kurapika meminta orang itu—yang tak lain adalah Kuroro—untuk menemaninya belajar.

Ya, Kurapika telah merasakan jatuh cinta. Tanpa diketahuinya, dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang sebelumnya—dan seharusnya—dia benci.

'Pangeranku, kapan kau akan keluar dari tempat yang tertutup bayangan itu dan muncul di hadapanku? Bahkan kau tak mau memperdengarkan suaramu padaku. Datanglah...dalam hidupku. Aku ingin mengenalmu...'

* * *

Sementara itu di kediamannya, Kuroro tersenyum sambil mengetikkan kata-kata balasan untuk gadis yang ia cintai. Sesekali dia tertawa pelan begitu Kurapika bercerita tentang kehidupan kuliahnya dan tingkah konyol teman-temannya. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu di hatinya, karena dia tidak bisa hadir di samping gadis itu.

"Papa," tiba-tiba Biscuit masuk sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

Kuroro pun menoleh. "Biscuit, ada apa? Sudah malam...tidurlah."

Putri Keluarga Lucifer yang telah berusia tiga tahun itu pun segera menghampiri ayahnya dengan wajah merengut. "Aku tidak bica, aku takut," ucapnya pelan dengan pelafalan yang masih belum sempurna. "Papa, pasti ada monstel di bawah tempat tidulku. Monstel itu tidak mau pelgi jadi aku mau tidul cama Papa."

"Ada-ada saja. Kemarilah..."

Kuroro mengangkat tubuh mungil putrinya itu dan mendudukkannya ke atas pangkuannya. Mata biru Biscuit langsung berbinar ketika ayahnya memperlihatkan sebuah foto di layar _laptop_-nya.

"Mama!" Pekiknya gembira sambil menunjuk foto yang baru saja dikirimkan Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Iya, itu Mama...Aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan mamamu."

"Aku juga mau, Papa! Aku mau bilang Mama cantik cepelti bidadali...Itu mantel bilu yang kemalin kita pilih ya?"

Kuroro terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Biscuit. Dia membelai rambut coklat muda putrinya itu. "Jangan begitu...bersabarlah, _Mademoiselle..._belum saatnya."

Biscuit merengut, namun dia tak berani membantah. Sungguh, ekspresi wajahnya saat itu begitu mirip dengan ibunya, Kurapika Clementine.

'Maafkan aku, Biscuit,' Kuroro berkata di dalam hati.

* * *

Tahun-tahun berikutnya kembali berlalu, hingga kemudian Kurapika berhasil menamatkan kuliahnya. Dia sudah diwisuda, dan besok adalah acara pengambilan sumpahnya sebagai dokter.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan kalau Kakak sampai datang terlambat," ancam Kurapika sambil menempelkan ponsel ke sebelah telinganya.

Terdengar suara tawa Mito di seberang sana. _"Tenang saja, Arianna. Aku akan datang sebelum acaranya dimulai. Aku sudah menyiapkan tiket pesawat sejak sebulan yang lalu. Kau tak perlu khawatir..."_

Kurapika tersenyum. Ya, saat ini hanya ada dua orang yang begitu berarti baginya...yaitu Mito dan Pangeran Bintang Jatuh.

Keesokan harinya, Kurapika sudah berdandan dengan cantik. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, dia memasang sebuah kalung dengan liontin berlian dan batu safir di tengah-tengahnya. Itu adalah hadiah dari Pangeran Bintang Jatuh sebagai ucapan selamat.

'Andai kau pun bisa ada di sini sekarang,' pikirnya sendu. Lalu dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Mito, namun tidak aktif. Hal ini membuatnya heran. Seharusnya pesawat yang membawa Mito sudah tiba di bandara sepuluh menit yang lalu.

* * *

Acara pengambilan sumpah dokter berjalan dengan lancar. Selama acara, Kurapika tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena dia belum juga melihat sosok Mito. Maka begitu acara selesai, Kurapika berusaha mencari wanita itu di antara kerumunan tamu undangan.

Tiba-tiba saja Shizuku, teman kuliahnya, menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Arianna, sudahkah kau mendengarnya?! Pesawat yang dinaiki kakakmu mengalami kecelakaan! Pesawatnya gagal lepas landas hingga akhirnya jatuh dan terbakar!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Akhirnya, chapter dua berhasil aku selesaikan dalam waktu sehari semalam! _Cheers for me! _xD

Baiklah, ini balasan untuk review di chapter lalu :

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Terima kasih...Ya, penyusunan kata-kata dalam fic ini sudah kuperhitungkan dengan baik supaya nyaman dibaca. Kuroro terlihat seperti seorang _gentleman_, bukan? *wink*

Gyaaaa...jangan digorok, apa mau fic ini jadi _sad ending?_ ==

**hana-1emptyflower :**

Haha, review yang sebelumnya sempat terpotong ya? Pantas agak ganjil bacanya, hehe! Oke, ini udah update...walau bagaimanapun karena _deadline_ tanggal 15 Nopember, mau tak mau aku update cepat-cepat. Aku rencanakan publish chapter terakhir sehari sebelum _deadline_, karena tanggal 15 Nopember libur dan itu artinya aku ga bisa nebeng internet kantor Dx #ga modal!

Awalnya Kuroro mau aku bikin mati (lagi), tapi akhirnya kurubah...selain karena janjiku sama **Natsu Hiru Chan **dan **Nekomata Angel of Darkness**. Yah...anggaplah fic ini sebagai pelipur lara atas fic _romance/tragedy_ **Just for You **yang telah membuat Hana menangis. Tapi tetap saja aku akan menambahkan adegan dramatis di endingnya *nyengir*

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Terima kasih atas pujiannya xD *hug*

Aku memang berusaha mendeskripsikan sebaik mungkin agar readers bisa ikut membayangkan adegannya dan merasakan _feel_-nya.

Iya ini udah update Dx *pegangi kepala karena merasa pusing abis diguncang-guncang*

**Nada-chan 'U'Laurant :**

Gyaaaa...fic aku dibilang keren xD *terharu*

Jangan pesimis dong, masih banyak fic yang jauh lebih bagus dari fic aku dan aku juga lihat, fic Nada mengalami kemajuan pesat dibandingkan fic sebelumnya.

Ayo terus berkarya, kita semarakkan fandom HxH! *nyalain kembang api*

**HaeUKE :**

Gimana? Udah terjawab 'kan? *wink*

Yah, memang sayang sekali Kuroro jadi ga bisa melaksanakan niatnya untuk melamar Kurapika. Kita lihat nasib Sang Cincin Kawin di chapter selanjutnya! xD

* * *

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir...Doakan ya, supaya aku bisa _publish_ tepat waktu!

Review please...^^

(untuk yang kemarin review, ayo review lagi! Untuk yang belum review, cepat tinggalkan 'jejak'-mu di sini! #maksa)


	3. Reconcile

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**TITLE :**

TRAPPED

**SUMMARY :**

That night was the beginning of everything. The beginning of the suffer, the beginning of a new open wide future, then suddenly got trapped. I trapped you with my tricks...without realized that I let myself trapped into your love. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!

**GENRE :**

Angst/Romance

**PAIRING :**

KuroPika

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FemPika, rate T – semi M.

* * *

Happy reading!

* * *

_I've lost who I am, suspended in a compromise_

_Like passing the graves of the unknown_

_But I can't understand why my heart is so broken_

_You're starring right into my eyes and said, "There's a light, there's a sun"_

* * *

"Danchou, Mito Lucca meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan pesawat saat akan menghadiri acara di kampus Nona Kurapika," Shalnark berkata.

Pria di hadapannya, Kuroro Lucifer yang kini berumur 28 tahun, sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Mito adalah salah seorang kaki tangannya yang setia...dia pun sudah membantu Kuroro untuk merawat dan menjaga Kurapika selama ini.

"Apa kau sudah memastikannya?" tanya Kuroro.

"Sudah...dan tak ada penumpang yang selamat. Nama Mito Lucca ada di antara daftar nama penumpang yang berada di pesawat yang jatuh itu."

"Oh...begitu..."

Jawaban Kuroro terdengar mengambang, seolah dia sedang tidak fokus saat itu. Shalnark masih diam menanti perintah yang mungkin akan diucapkan majikannya. Tapi ternyata hal itu tak terjadi.

"Baiklah, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Apapun substansinya, ucapan itu merupakan perintah bagi Shalnark, maka dia pun pergi meninggalkan Kuroro sendirian di ruang kerjanya.

'Kurapika...bagaimana dia sekarang? Dia pasti sangat sedih karena kematian Mito,' pikir Kuroro dalam hati. Kemudian pria itu membuka _laptop_-nya dan mengirimi email untuk Kurapika...

_Arianna Sayang, aku sudah mendengar berita tentang kecelakaan itu. Aku turut berduka. Kumohon janganlah bersedih terlalu lama. Bagaimana rencanamu setelah ini? Beritahu aku jika kau sudah memikirkannya._

_Aku akan mengirimkan sejumlah uang ke rekeningmu untuk biaya pemakaman Mito. Kabari aku segera begitu kau bisa...agar aku bisa mengetahui bahwa kau baik-baik saja._

_Salam,_

_Bintang Jatuh_

* * *

Dengan wajah sendu dan mata bengkak karena berkali-kali menangis, Kurapika mengantar kepergian para tamu yang datang pada upacara pemakaman Mito. Mengenakan baju terusan selutut berwarna hitam, rambut pirang panjangnya digelung sederhana di balik topi dengan cadar berjala di bagian depan, Kurapika melangkah meninggalkan makam Mito...melewati berbagai makam dari orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya.

'Kakak...Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku sendiri. Tapi kini kau sudah tak ada...,' batinnya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dia menengadah menatap langit yang kelabu sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Sejak peristiwa kecelakaan itu, semua terasa bagai mimpi bagi Kurapika. Kesedihan dan rasa kehilangan yang dia alami membuatnya terguncang. Setelah sampai di rumah yang dulu dia tempati bersama Mito, air matanya kembali mengalir...hingga sampai pada suatu titik di mana Kurapika tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia jatuh bertekuk lutut, menangis tersedu-sedu.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja...Kurapika merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya, bersama dengan sebuah kepingan masa lalu.

'_Anakku...putri kami tersayang...'_

'Eh?! Siapa...suara siapa itu?! Ahh...sakit! sakit sekali!'

Kurapika memegangi kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan suara itu...

'_Kurapika, kenapa kau belum tidur? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benakmu? Ceritakanlah pada Ibu...'_

'HENTIKAN! Siapa Kurapika?! Aku Arianna!'

'_Mari, Ibu akan memelukmu sambil menunggu Ayah pulang...Kau mau Ibu menyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur?_

_Slumber on, until down_

_While the angels are watching_

_While the moon above you beams_

_May you dream the sweetest dreams_

_So goodnight, dear again_

_Let me show you the way_

_Slumber on, slumber on_

_I'll be with you at dawn...'_

'Ibu...ku? Itu Ibuku? Lalu...pria dengan rambut pirang yang sama dengan rambutku itu...'

Dengan cepat, potongan masa lalu Kurapika datang bergantian bagaikan adegan yang terus berpindah pada sebuah film. Hingga kenangan itu pun sampai di malam terkutuk itu. Peristiwa berdarah...di mana orangtuanya dibunuh dengan keji.

Mata biru Kurapika membelalak ngeri. Dan suara yang membangkitkan adrenalinnya pun muncul...

"_Aku seorang pembunuh, aku seorang bajingan yang telah memerkosamu dan mengurungmu di sini. Tapi anakku yang ada di dalam perutmu sama sekali tak berdosa. Semuanya salahku."_

Kuroro Lucifer.

* * *

Pintu kamar mandi di salah satu kamar di rumah itu sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya orang yang tengah menggunakannya tak mau repot untuk menutupnya. Air mengalir deras dari _shower_...membasahi sebuah sosok yang tengah duduk di lantai kamar mandi dalam kondisi telanjang sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Ya, semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Kurapika mengingat semuanya. Dia adalah Kurapika Clementine...yang kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh Kuroro Lucifer, orang tak beradab yang juga telah tega memerkosanya di malam yang sama ketika peristiwa itu terjadi.

Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya geram, air mata yang membasahi pipinya bercampur dengan air yang mengalir dari _shower_. Perlahan dia meraba bekas luka operasi di bagian perut bawahnya, yang nampak seperti sebuah garis tipis.

'_Kau pernah memiliki kista ovarium, itu adalah bekas operasinya," Mito menjelaskan._

'Bohong...ternyata itu bohong! Kakak...'

Namun Kurapika tak bisa marah begitu saja. Di hati kecilnya dia yakin bahwa Mito melakukan itu karena demi kebaikan Kurapika sendiri.

'Apa yang terjadi pada bayiku? Aku harus segera mengetahuinya!'

* * *

Dengan hanya mengenakan mantel handuk dan rambut yang masih basah, Kurapika sudah duduk di depan _laptop_ dengan raut wajah serius. Dia tahu tak sembarang orang bisa mengetahui data pasien di rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat dulu. Untunglah Kurapika memiliki teman kuliah yang terbiasa berpetualang dengan menjadi _hacker_.

"_Arianna, aku tak tahu apa arti dari semua ini, dan apakah yang akan kukatakan merupakan hal yang menyedihkan untukmu. Bayi yang dikandung pasien dengan nama yang sama denganmu sudah meninggal saat lahir."_

Air mata Kurapika menetes lagi. Sungguh, dia membenci Kuroro tapi dia tak mau kehilangan putrinya. Malah dia melarikan diri waktu itu hanya demi hidup putrinya.

Kurapika semakin marah. Kedua orangtuanya dibunuh, bayinya sudah meninggal ketika dilahirkan. Apakah itu semua belum cukup kejam? Tanpa sadar dia mencari tahu tentang Keluarga Lucifer di internet. Ketika dirinya sudah tinggal bersama Mito, Raito tewas bersama anak buahnya di rumahnya sendiri. Muncul dugaan bahwa Kuroro sendiri yang membunuh mereka, namun sepertinya tak ada tindak lanjut untuk menangani kejadian itu. Lalu Kuroro menggantikan Raito dan kemudian, seolah semua yang terjadi di masa lalu tak berarti apa-apa, pria itu melakukan berbagai kebaikan dan masyarakat sepertinya memaafkannya dengan begitu mudah.

'Kenapa mereka memaafkannya semudah itu?!' batinnya geram. 'Dia yang telah bersalah pada banyak orang...membunuh ayahnya sendiri, membunuh kedua orangtuaku...menyebabkan kematian putriku...'

Kurapika kembali masuk ke kamar mandi, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

'Aku harus membalas dendam...Aku tak boleh membiarkannya hidup setenang itu. Tapi aku tak bisa memperlihatkan diriku di hadapannya sebagai Kurapika Clementine.'

Kurapika mengambil gunting yang berada di sana, lalu memegangi rambutnya yang panjang. Ketika dia akan mengguntingnya, suara Eliza bergema dalam benak wanita muda itu...

'_Kurapika, putriku yang cantik...bagaikan malaikat dengan rambut pirangnya yang indah. Ibu sangat menyayangimu...'_

Gunting di tangan Kurapika langsung jatuh seketika.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apakah Nona puas dengan hasilnya? Katakan saja jika ada yang kurang," ucap seorang _hairstylist_ di sebuah salon terkemuka pada wanita yang tengah bercermin di hadapannya.

Wanita itu—yang tak lain adalah Kurapika—menelusuri rambutnya yang kini agak ikal dan berwarna merah. Seulas senyum tipis nampak di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ini cukup. Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat.

'Aku sudah punya nama baru, kini penampilanku pun semakin mendukung penyamaran yang akan kulakukan,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati. 'Kuroro Lucifer, aku akan mencari kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu.'

Sesampainya di rumah, Kurapika membuka _email_-nya dan membalas _email_ dari Kuroro yang belum dia balas sejak membacanya saat itu.

_Pangeranku, maafkan aku karena baru mengabarimu saat ini. Aku tak bisa bicara banyak. Aku sudah mengingat semua masa laluku yang terkubur selama sekian tahun. Dan tentu saja aku akan melakukan sesuatu berkaitan dengan hal itu. Doakan aku..._

_Salam,_

_Arianna Lucca_

Di kediamannya, Kuroro terkejut membaca _email _yang dikirimkan Kurapika. Dia pun menatap penampilan baru wanita itu melalui foto yang ikut dikirimkan bersama dengan _email _tersebut.

* * *

Hanya dalam waktu satu bulan, Kurapika sudah diterima bekerja di Rumah Sakit Elysia. Dia menjalani tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter namun tak pernah sekalipun melupakan keinginannya untuk membalas dendam.

Termasuk malam ini. Dengan sabar wanita itu memeriksa beberapa orang pasien yang tengah diobservasi di Instalasi Gawat Darurat tempatnya bertugas sekarang. Namun Kurapika tak menyangka...dia akan bertemu seorang pasien yang tak pernah dia sangka sebelumnya.

"Pasien seorang pria berumur 28 tahun, Kuroro Lucifer, bahunya ditembak. Sejauh ini tak ada riwayat penyakit kronis dan alergi obat tertentu," kata seorang perawat ketika menghampiri Kurapika.

Kurapika terpaku seketika. 'Kuroro? Kuroro katanya?'

"Dokter Lucca? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Kurapika segera tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. "Y-ya, tentu saja," jawabnya cepat. "Baiklah, segera lakukan pemeriksaan awal dan siapkan semuanya."

Kurapika merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan dia pun melihatnya. Kulit yang putih pucat itu...rambut hitam itu...

Lalu mata hitam Sang Lucifer, bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Kurapika Clementine.

'D-dia! Memang benar dia!'

Tangan Kurapika gemetar saat memeriksa kondisi Kuroro, dia berusaha menahan emosinya...sementara Kuroro berusaha menahan luapan kerinduan yang dipendamnya selama ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas orang yang menembakmu?" Kurapika tiba-tiba bertanya.

Kuroro menjawab dengan tenang, seolah lukanya tidak terasa sakit sedikit pun, "Dokter, orang yang membunuhku itu...adalah salah seorang dari masa lalu keluargaku. Jika aku membalasnya, sama saja dengan menimbulkan pembalasan yang tiada akhir..."

Hal itu membuat Kurapika tersentak seketika. Merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan yang diarahkan Kuroro padanya, dia langsung pergi ke ruang jaga setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Sementara itu, Kuroro mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Matanya yang hitam menatap kosong ke langit-langit.

'Kurapika...Akhirnya, setelah beberapa tahun berlalu...'

Tentu saja Kuroro sudah mengetahui kemungkinan ini sejak diberitahukan bahwa dirinya akan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Elysia, karena sebelumnya dia sudah mengetahui Kurapika bekerja sebagai salah seorang dokter umum di sana.

* * *

Luka tembak yang mengenai bahu Kuroro cukup dalam, dia pun harus menjalani operasi agar dokter bedah bisa mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Kurapika dilanda dilema. Dia bisa saja membunuh Kuroro dengan menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai dokter. Jalan pintas ini...sangat membuatnya tergoda.

'Tapi aku tak mau membuat pembalasan ini menjadi begitu mudah baginya,' batin Kurapika. 'Lagipula...kini dia mengenalku sebagai Arianna Lucca.'

Sebuah seringai jahat nampak di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia sudah membuat keputusan...dan rencana tentu saja.

Sementara itu, Shalnark segera menemui Kuroro setelah pria itu siuman dari obat bius yang diberikan padanya sebelum operasi dimulai.

"Shalnark...kau melihatnya, 'kan?" bisik Kuroro sambil menoleh padanya.

Shalnark tersenyum. "Ya, Danchou. Aku melihatnya."

'Tentu saja aku melihat wanita itu...Kurapika Clementine, alias dr. Arianna Lucca,' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Danchou, sesungguhnya aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya. Aku melihat tatapannya sekilas sedikit berbeda saat melihatmu.'

"Shalnark," tiba-tiba Kuroro bicara lagi.

"Ya, Danchou?"

"Ada yang belum aku katakan padamu...Dia, sudah mengingat semuanya."

"A-apa?!"

"Ya, Shalnark...semuanya."

* * *

Merupakan keberuntungan bagi Kurapika, karena dokter bedah yang mengoperasi Kuroro menunjuk dirinya untuk mendampingi setiap kali dia mengunjungi pria itu untuk memeriksa perkembangan kondisinya. Selama itu pula, Kurapika sengaja melakukan pendekatan—sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya—pada Kuroro.

Kurapika sering memergoki Kuroro tengah menatapnya, lalu dia pun membalas dengan senyuman yang menggoda. Hal itu terus berlangsung di hari kelima, di mana Kuroro sudah diijinkan pulang.

"Kau pasti senang sekali, Tuan Lucifer," ucap Kurapika sambil memasang stetoskop di telinganya.

Kuroro hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia membuka beberapa kancing atas kemejanya lalu membiarkan Kurapika memeriksanya. Mata Kuroro terpejam sesaat ketika merasakan tangan halus wanita itu menyentuh kulitnya. Ketika tangan Kurapika terangkat dari sana, tanpa sadar dia meraihnya.

"Tuan?" tanya Kurapika heran. 'Laki-laki ini! Dia mau apa?! Tidak mungkin penyamaranku terbongkar!'

"Arianna...," Kuroro memanggil, baru kali ini dia memanggil nama baru Kurapika tanpa sebutan 'dokter'. Dia menatap mata biru wanita itu—dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kerinduan.

Kurapika segera menenangkan diri, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sesungguhnya dia tengah berpikir keras. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa ini adalah salah satu kesempatan untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Tuan Lucifer...alasan apa tepatnya, yang membuatmu memegangi tanganku dengan begitu erat dan langsung memanggil nama depanku?" tanya Kurapika sambil tertawa kecil.

Kuroro menjawabnya dalam hati, 'Betapa aku rindu padamu...Aku ingin memeluk dan menciummu...'

"Aku menyukai sentuhanmu," Kuroro berterus-terang.

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, namun dia tidak terlihat terkejut. "Maksudmu...sentuhanku saat memeriksamu tadi?" dia bertanya lagi dengan suara yang dipelankan hingga terdengar lebih menggoda, sambil menelusuri dada bidang Kuroro dengan ujung jarinya yang lentik.

Kuroro mulai merasa terangsang, namun dia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Perlahan sebelah tangannya membelai rambut Kurapika, membuat wanita itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya hingga jarak di antara mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

"Arianna...artinya suci...Apakah benar kau memang wanita yang suci?" bisik Kuroro mesra.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Kata itu memiliki dua penafsiran. Untuk penafsiran pertama, oh kau terlalu tinggi menilaiku, Tuan Lucifer. Aku wanita yang jahat..."

'Karena aku tengah melaksanakan balas dendamku padamu,' dia melanjutkan ucapannya dalam hati. Lalu Kurapika pun bicara lagi, "Dan untuk penafsiran yang kedua...," dia mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap mata hitam Kuroro. Wangi tubuhnya membuat Kuroro semakin tergoda dan tak bisa menahan diri. "Aku sama sekali tidak suci...Seseorang sudah mengambil kesucianku—entah kapan. Apakah itu mengecewakanmu...?"

"Tidak. Berpengalaman...aku suka," jawab Kuroro sambil menarik kepala wanita itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

Kuroro meresapi rasa yang terakhir dia rasakan sekitar enam tahun yang lalu. Dia memutuskan untuk melampiaskan gejolak gairah dan rasa rindunya. Kuroro melepaskan jas putih yang dikenakan Kurapika, lalu melepaskan ciumannya sebentar dan memberi isyarat pada wanita itu untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"Tuan Lucifer, ada dua hal yang harus kita khawatirkan," ucap Kurapika setelah berada di samping Kuroro dan memalingkan wajahnya memberi keleluasaan bagi pria itu untuk menciumi lehernya. "Lukamu dan...pintu kamar ini."

Kuroro terkekeh pelan di antara ciumannya. "Daripada itu, aku lebih risau dengan penghalang yang masih ada di antara kita..."

Tentu saja Kurapika mengerti apa maksudnya.

'Entah sudah berapa orang wanita yang kau tiduri semudah ini sejak aku pergi,' dia berkata dalam hati sambil membantu Kuroro melepaskan sisa kancing kemejanya yang belum terbuka. Entah kenapa, ada sedikit rasa sakit di hati Kurapika saat itu.

Kuroro tak mau diam saja. Dia ingin mendominasi kegiatan mereka ini, maka dia pun melanjutkan tindakannya...namun pikirannya berbeda dengan yang dipikirkan Kurapika...

'Oh Kurapika...Aku merindukanmu...Aku...mencintaimu...'

* * *

Kuroro dan Kurapika saling memeluk sambil mengatur napas.

"Adakah kesempatan bagi kita untuk bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Kuroro sambil menghirup aroma wangi rambut wanita itu—wangi yang sama yang dikenalnya dulu, walau gaya dan warnanya kini berbeda.

Kurapika menatap dada bidang Kuroro yang ada di hadapannya. "Kurasa...lebih baik kita biarkan takdir yang menjawabnya."

Tak ada tanggapan. Kurapika pun mendongak, dan tertawa pelan ketika melihat raut wajah Kuroro yang nampak tak setuju dengan jawabannya yang tak pasti.

"Tapi...aku akan memberikan jalan untuk itu," lanjutnya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan meraih selembar tissue beserta pulpen yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, lalu menuliskan nomor ponselnya.

Tindakannya membuat Kuroro tersenyum. "Bagus," jawabnya sambil mengecup bibir wanita itu.

Setelah keduanya siap, Kuroro pun meninggalkan rumah sakit dan Kurapika kembali ke ruang jaga dokter. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Rasa sakit hati, marah dan jijik bercampur menjadi satu. Apakah dia benar-benar memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Kuroro? Ya, tentu saja. Namun Kurapika mematikan salah satu ponselnya yang menggunakan nomor itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di dalam laci.

'Kau sudah masuk dalam jebakanku,' batinnya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kuroro sudah mengenalinya sebagai Kurapika Clementine.

* * *

Kurapika baru menyalakan ponselnya kembali tiga hari kemudian, setelah dia menenangkan diri dalam masa liburnya selama tiga hari itu. Kurapika sempat emosi kembali saat berada di rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba saja kemarahannya memuncak saat melihat papan nama dirinya yang terletak di atas meja. Kurapika melemparkan gelas ke dinding hingga pecah berantakan dan salah satu pecahannya ada yang melukai betisnya.

'Gara-gara Kuroro Lucifer...aku tak bisa lagi kembali menjadi Kurapika Clementine,' pikirnya dalam hati. 'Tidak bisa...sebelum dia mati tentu saja.'

Lalu pukul empat pagi keesokan harinya, Kuroro meneleponnya.

"Merindukanku, Tuan Lucifer?" ia bertanya dengan suara yang menggoda, suara yang mampu membangkitkan khayalan terlarang di benak setiap lelaki.

"_Waktu itu kau tidak menjawab teleponku, dan beberapa hari belakangan ini ponselmu tidak aktif,"_ jawab suara yang berada di seberang sana.

"Lalu adakah yang bisa kubantu hingga kau harus membangunkanku sepagi ini? Tak bisakah kau menunggu hingga matahari menampakkan wujudnya?"

"_Tidak."_

Kurapika tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban itu, suara tawa yang terdengar merdu laksana senandung bidadari dan begitu nyaman didengar.

"Hm...jadi sekarang dirimu menjadi posesif, Tuan Lucifer?"

Percakapan terhenti sejenak. Kurapika membayangkan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh pria itu.

"_Begitulah,"_ akhirnya Kuroro menjawab. _"Di mana kau selama menghilang kemarin? Bersama siapa? Dan jangan katakan kau ada di rumah sakit karena aku sudah memeriksanya."_

"Oh? Aku benar-benar tak suka jika ada orang yang menguntitku. Lagipula kurasa kau tak memiliki hak apapun atas diriku."

Kali ini suara Kurapika terdengar tegas, menimbulkan spekulasi di benak Kuroro. Mungkin dia tengah menyesali kata-katanya barusan, dan mengira-ngira apa yang harus dikatakannya kemudian. Ah, betapa Kurapika menikmati percakapan ini!

Ketika keheningan kembali terjadi, Kurapika pun bicara lagi, "Aku berlibur sebentar...hanya itu. Dan tak ada yang menemaniku. Tuan Lucifer, apakah kau mencariku karena masih teringat akan pengalaman kita hari itu, ketika kau akan pulang dari rumah sakit...pengalaman yang begitu intim dan rahasia..."

Kuroro menghela napas. Kurapika berani bertaruh, pria itu pasti sudah mulai tergoda dengan topik yang ia ajukan.

"_Kau cantik, berani dan menakjubkan...Aku tak mungkin melupakan hari itu."_

'Jadi kau tak bisa melupakan rasa-ku...yang kaurasakan melalu tubuhku waktu itu?'

Kurapika membaringkan tubuhnya dengan ponsel tak bergeser sedikit pun dari telinganya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Tuan Lucifer...Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin begitu lancang karena melewati batas di antara kita sebagai dua orang yang sebenarnya tidak begitu saling mengenal."

"_Katakanlah,"_ jawab Kuroro tak sabar.

"Apakah terlalu dini jika aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah yang satu-satunya bagiku?"

Kuroro tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa. Kurapika hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Yang satu-satunya, hah?"_ ulang pria itu.

"Ya...di saat ini tentu saja, karena aku tak melakukannya dengan siapapun lagi sejak saat itu aku kehilangan kesucianku."

"_Apa kau sedang menggodaku?"_

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Suasana hening kembali.

"Hei, _Dear My Only One..._apakah kau masih ada di sana?" tanya Kurapika heran. Dia menahan segala rasa marah dan jijik ketika menyebutkan panggilan itu.

"_Selalu,"_ jawab Kuroro pendek.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"_Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Dokter Arianna Lucca."_

Kali ini suara Kuroro pun terdengar begitu menggoda. Kurapika menghela napas, menimbulkan suara desahan yang terdengar di telepon. Kuroro pun menarik napas tertahan...menandai gairahnya yang semakin memuncak.

'Aku hanya sekedar menikmati kegiatan kita itu, Kuroro. Menikmatinya dengan seseorang...yang sayangnya memang benar hanya dirimu. Hanya bersamamu aku pernah melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi tujuanku.'

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu berdua saja...dan berbicara,"_ Kuroro berkata membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika.

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alis matanya heran. Apa maksudnya? Apakah benar pengaruhnya bekerja secepat itu? Tapi...yah, memang itulah yang diharapkan Kurapika dari permainan tarik ulur yang akan dia menangkan sebentar lagi.

"_Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku."_

Kurapika tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Itu yang dia tunggu-tunggu! Sebuah pernyataan yang menunjukkan sifat posesif. Kelemahan seorang Kuroro Lucifer.

Kebanyakan orang posesif menganggap bahwa pasangannyalah yang jatuh ke dalam jebakannya, tapi sebenarnya dia sendirilah yang terjebak dalam cinta yang begitu menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

"Kau membuatku merasa sangat tersanjung, Tuan Lucifer," ucap Kurapika. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku tak bisa...Aku seorang dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit dan harus siap kapan pun juga."

"_Aku akan membereskan masalah itu. Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut ketika kita bertemu nanti,"_ Kuroro memaksa.

"Aah...jadi kau sudah menyusun rencana tertentu, yang bisa membuatku selalu berada dalam pelukanmu, menjadikanku satu-satunya orang yang bisa menikmati dirimu dalam kondisi yang murni dan polos..."

"_Ya, hingga kita berdua merasa puas. Bagaimana?"_

Kurapika merasakan adanya perbedaan dalam nada suara Kuroro. Sepertinya dia sudah hampir mencapai batasnya, entah apa yang terjadi jika pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau tidak mencari tahu alamatku dan datang ke rumahku," tanya Kurapika sambil menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Memang benar, dengan segala kekuasaan yang dimiliki pria itu sebenarnya dia bisa mendapatkan hampir semua informasi yang dia inginkan.

"_Aku ingin melakukannya dengan pantas,"_ Kuroro menjawab. _"Walaupun ketertarikan...dan gairah, jauh lebih mudah daripada apa yang disebut dengan cinta."_

"Apa kau mencoba untuk menjadi lebih melankolis, Tuan Lucifer?"

Kurapika tertawa lagi.

"_Terima saja ajakanku ini...Arianna."_

Percakapan mereka berlanjut, hingga berakhir tak lama kemudian. Kurapika beranjak mengangkat tubuhnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia melangkah ke depan meja rias...menatap bayangan dirinya yang memantul di cermin.

Jemarinya menelusuri helaian rambut merah yang dahulu berwarna pirang. Dan ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang licik.

* * *

"Tolong antar aku ke toko mainan yang biasa hari ini," ucap Kuroro sambil menikmati sarapannya, pada pria berkacamata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia adalah Leorio Paladiknight, yang menggantikan posisi Nobunaga tak lama setelah pria itu tewas. "Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Biscuit meneleponku, menanyakan kenapa aku belum juga datang untuk berlibur bersama dengannya. Aku ingin membawakannya sesuatu sebagai permohonan maaf."

"Baiklah, Danchou," Leorio menyanggupi.

"Dan kosongkan jadwalku untuk besok. Aku ada pertemuan pribadi dengan Arianna."

Sebuah seringai nakal muncul di wajah Leorio. Dia tak mengetahui masa lalu Kuroro dan wanita itu, namun dia tahu bahwa Kuroro tertarik padanya.

"Jangan menyeringai terlalu lebar, Leorio. Kau mau otot wajahmu tidak kembali ke tempatnya semula?" Kuroro berkata tanpa menoleh.

"Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin," jawab Leorio sambil cemberut. Tapi kemudian dia melirik majikannya lagi. "Apa kau mau aku menyiapkan yang lainnya, Danchou? Mungkin sesuatu yang romantis, atau—"

"Hotel Parthenia. Itu saja."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroro beranjak dari kursinya. Sebentar terngiang di benaknya saat dia membawa Kurapika ke hotel itu untuk pertama kalinya. Yaitu di malam yang sama ketika Kuroro membunuh pasangan suami istri Clementine, orangtua Kurapika.

"_PEMBUNUH! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ORANGTUAKU!"_

* * *

Hotel Parthenia...

Kurapika turun dari taksi. Dengan raut wajah tegang dia mendongak menatap bangunan bertingkat yang mewah itu.

'Kenapa dia memilih tempat ini? Apa dia selalu meniduri semua wanita di sini?! Tempat ini...sesungguhnya aku tak mau lagi menginjakkan kakiku ke sini,' batinnya.

Namun Kurapika tak punya pilihan lain. Dia tak mau membuat Kuroro curiga jika dirinya terlalu bersikeras untuk tidak mau bertemu di hotel itu. Sebelum masuk, Kurapika menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia berusaha mengabaikan kenangan buruk masa lalu ketika Kuroro memerkosanya di sana.

Kurapika melangkah ke dalam restoran, memasang senyuman palsu saat melihat pria itu sudah duduk menantinya. Kurapika bisa melihat...mata Kuroro yang mengagumi penampilannya. Dia mengenakan gaun hitam di atas lutut dengan kerah _halterneck_, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang putih dan sedikit belahan dadanya. Kuroro pun mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dalaman kemeja yang beberapa kancing atasnya sengaja tidak dipasangkan, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan dan gagah.

"Parthenia...artinya perawan dalam bahasa Yunani," komentar Kurapika tiba-tiba sambil menelusuri pinggiran gelas anggur merahnya dengan ujung jari. Lalu matanya memandang ke arah Kuroro. "Sebenarnya aku tidak cocok untuk berada di sini."

Kuroro tertawa pelan. "Ayolah...itu hanya sebuah nama, Arianna."

"Siapa tahu nama itu memang pernah memiliki arti khusus bagimu?"

Kuroro membalas tatapan Kurapika. Dia melihat keseriusan di mata wanita itu. 'Kurapika...kau membicarakan tentang saat itu, bukan?' ia bertanya dalam hati. Tak ingin membicarakan hal itu sekarang, Kuroro meraih tangan Kurapika...menggenggam tangan itu sambil membelainya dengan ibu jarinya. "Jadi...maukah kau menerima tawaranku?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak suka dikekang..."

"Dengar, aku akan memberikanmu apapun...asalkan kau mau menjadi dokter pribadiku. Tentu saja tugasmu ini mengharuskan kau untuk sering bersamaku."

'Aku tak ingin kau memeriksa orang lain selain aku dan Biscuit...Kau hanya milikku, Kurapika...'

Kurapika terdiam. Dia menatap Kuroro dan terkejut ketika melihat keseriusan di mata itu. Wanita itu sedikit merasa aneh...Apakah dia begitu posesif sampai-sampai ingin memiliki Kurapika untuknya sendiri? Tanpa sadar Kurapika berusaha mengingat kembali ketika dia masih tinggal bersama Kuroro di mansion Keluarga Lucifer.

Ya. Tentu saja. Kuroro memang orang yang posesif.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Kurapika menjawab.

Sebenarnya Kuroro sudah menduga jawaban itu, karena dia yakin Kurapika mau melakukannya untuk membalas dendam padanya.

'Strategi apa yang akan kaugunakan padaku, Kurapika Sayang?' Kuroro bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kuroro mengajak Kurapika ke kamar _President Suite_ hotel itu, yaitu kamar yang sama di mana dia membawa Kurapika dulu. Kurapika seketika terpaku ketika melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro memeluknya dari belakang, dan mulai menciumi punggungnya.

"Dulu...aku pernah membawa seorang gadis ke sini," dia tiba-tiba mengaku, membuat Kurapika tersentak. "Dia memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru yang sewarna dengan matamu."

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Kurapika dingin. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, mengingat malam terkutuk itu.

Kuroro melangkah ke hadapan Kurapika dan menatapnya. "Saat itu mungkin iya, tapi kemudian aku menyesalinya. Aku menyesal...kenapa hal itu harus terjadi dengan cara yang tidak pantas. Karena itu, aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahanku kali ini."

Tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, Kuroro langsung mencium bibir Kurapika dengan ganas. Sebelah tangannya membelai punggung wanita itu dan sebelah tangannya lagi mulai menggerayangi paha Kurapika hingga gaun yang dikenakannya mulai tersibak.

"Aku menginginkanmu...Arianna..."

'Kurapika...aku selalu menginginkanmu...'

* * *

Kuroro memerintahkan beberapa orang anak buahnya untuk membantu Kurapika pindah ke mansion Keluarga Lucifer. Tentu saja sebelumnya mereka sudah melepaskan semua foto-foto Biscuit yang terpajang di dalamnya. Kuroro berpikir, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat bagi Kurapika untuk mengetahui tentang putri mereka.

'Aku yang telah menyebabkan rasa dendam itu,' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Dan aku akan bertanggungjawab untuk mencoba menghilangkannya.'

Kurapika memeriksa kembali pakaian dan sedikit barang-barang yang ia bawa, dan kadang membetulkan letak penyimpanannya.

"Maaf Nona Lucca, Danchou ingin bicara dengan Anda," kata Shalnark sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Kurapika. Kuroro tengah pergi selama beberapa hari ke pulau pribadinya, di mana Biscuit sudah pergi lebih dulu untuk berlibur di sana.

"_Kau menyukai kamarmu?" terdengar suara Kuroro di seberang sana._

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas ke kamar yang luas, nyaman dan mewah itu. Itu adalah kamar yang pernah ditempatinya dulu namun anak buah Kuroro sudah menatanya ulang. "Ya, aku menyukainya," jawabnya singkat. "Kapan kau akan mencoba kamar ini bersamaku, Tuan Lucifer?"

"_Hm...sekarang kau yang menjadi tidak sabaran rupanya?" _Kuroro terkekeh. _"Sebentar lagi...aku akan kembali."_

Sebuah _email _kembali dilayangkan oleh Kurapika kepada Pangeran Bintang Jatuh-nya sore itu...

_Pangeranku, aku sudah melakukan suatu langkah yang besar. Aku mengorbankan hidupku...semuanya. Jika pada suatu hari nanti aku tak menghubungimu kembali, itu artinya aku sudah tak pantas lagi. Ketahuilah bahwa aku sangat berterimakasih padamu...Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku._

_Salam,_

_Arianna Lucca_

Kurapika menatap apa yang telah dia tulis lalu memencet _'send'_. Ya, sejak mengenal orang itu, dia seperti gadis kecil yang jatuh cinta pada sosok pangeran di dalam dongeng. Apa yang dilakukan Kurapika saat ini membuat hatinya sakit...seperti sebuah pengkhianatan, dan rasa kehilangan akan harapan baru yang diberikan Pangeran Bintang Jatuh padanya.

Wanita itu berkedip ketika balasannya datang dengan cepat, hanya berselang beberapa menit kemudian. Isinya untaian kalimat yang singkat...

_Ketahuilah bahwa aku pun mencintaimu...Semoga kau bisa memaafkanku suatu hari nanti. Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba._

_Salam,_

_Bintang Jatuh_

Kurapika terheran-heran, 'Maaf? Pangeranku, memangnya kau melakukan apa hingga harus meminta maaf padaku?'

* * *

Kuroro kembali beberapa hari kemudian...dan semuanya terasa agak berbeda bagi Kurapika. Selain rasa posesif, Kurapika pun merasakan apa yang biasa disebut dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Sesekali, dia merasa seperti kembali ke masa di mana dia tengah mengandung...dan Kuroro memberinya perhatian lebih. Namun rasa bencinya pada Kuroro membuatnya tak bisa merasakannya saat itu.

"Lucifer...," desah Kurapika ketika Kuroro mulai menyentuhnya.

Kuroro menghentikan tindakannya. Dia memegangi wajah wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menatapnya lembut. "Kuroro...panggil aku Kuroro..."

Tanpa sadar, sejak saat itu Kurapika mulai menikmati peranannya. Kadang kemarahannya tiba-tiba timbul...namun seolah Kuroro mengetahui apa yang tengah dia rasakan—dan pria itu memang benar-benar mengetahuinya—dia selalu menenangkan Kurapika. Menggenggam tangannya dan menatap mata Kurapika dengan lembut, memeluknya beberapa lama hingga Kurapika merasa tenang kembali.

Kurapika yang malang, menjebak Sang Lucifer ke dalam pesonanya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa dirinya pun terjebak dalam cinta pria itu yang selalu terjaga selama beberapa tahun lamanya.

"Tahukah kau apa artinya pengorbanan?" tanya Kurapika tiba-tiba. Saat ini dia tengah berada dalam pelukan Kuroro.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka karena aktivitas bercinta mereka yang baru saja usai, Kuroro tersenyum dan mengecup kening wanita itu. Dia memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya secara langsung, lalu berkata, "Gadis yang dulu pernah kukatakan padamu...Dia, membuka mataku tentang cinta dan arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Dia membuatku ingin mengorbankan semua kekuasaan yang dimiliki Keluarga Lucifer pada saat ayahku masih hidup."

"Benarkah kau membunuh Raito Lucifer?"

"Ya...kami tidak sependapat saat aku mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan dunia mafia. Dan saat itu aku pun mengetahui bahwa dia telah membunuh ibuku."

Kurapika langsung terdiam. Itu...adalah pengakuan Kuroro yang pertama kali dan mungkin yang terakhir pada orang di luar kelompoknya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan pria itu memeluknya semakin erat...seperti rasa sedih yang telah lama dipendam. Tanpa sadar Kurapika membelai rambut hitam Kuroro perlahan.

"Aku kehilangan dia...," ucap Kuroro lagi tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Ibumu?" tanya Kurapika.

"Tidak...melainkan gadis itu. Saat aku sudah membuat keputusan untuk menjadikannya milikku dalam ikatan yang tiada akhir...dia mencoba melarikan diri dariku."

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Aku memutuskan untuk melamarnya...bahkan ketika hal itu terjadi, aku tengah membeli cincin kawin untukku dan dia."

Rasanya Kurapika tak percaya akan apa yang telah didengarnya. Dia pun tak bisa bicara apa-apa saat Kuroro memperlihatkan cincin yang ia beli untuk pernikahan dirinya dan Kurapika yang dulu dia rencanakan. Semua terlalu mengagetkan bagi Kurapika Clementine.

Merasa tak tahan, Kurapika segera beranjak setelah Kuroro tertidur. Dia berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah meja di kamar itu. Kurapika menoleh, ke arah _laptop _di sana yang berada dalam keadaan _sleep_. Entah apa yang membuat Kurapika merasa terdorong untuk melakukan apa yang dia lakukan kemudian. Kurapika menyalakan _laptop_ itu kembali dan matanya langsung membelalak sempurna begitu melihat layarnya.

Folder_ inbox_ di dalam _email _milik Kuroro. Dan Kurapika mengenal _email_ masuk di dalamnya. Itu adalah...semua _email_ yang dia kirimkan untuk Pangeran Bintang Jatuh-nya.

Kurapika tersentak. Dia segera mematikan _laptop_ itu dan dengan mata menerawang melangkah keluar dari kamar Kuroro. Kurapika segera bersandar di dinding koridor ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa lemas.

'Dia...Kuroro Lucifer...adalah Bintang Jatuh...,' batinnya. 'Dia tahu aku...'

Kurapika betul-betul merasa _shock_. Dia tak pernah tahu sebelumnya...bahwa orang yang dia benci adalah juga orang yang dia cintai selama ini.

* * *

"_Papa, apakah Papa benar-benar tak bisa menjemputku?" _terdengar suara manja Biscuit di dalam telepon.

"Iya, maafkan aku," jawab Kuroro lembut sambil melirik Kurapika yang tengah menuangkan _champagne _untuk mereka berdua. Dia tak ingin wanita itu mendengarnya. Tidak...sebelum kejutan yang ia persiapkan untuknya terlaksana.

"_Ah! Pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat, Papa! Paman Leorio sudah memanggilku. Jangan sampai Mama tahu rencana kita, ya!"_

Lalu telepon pun terputus. Kuroro duduk bersandar kembali di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar, namun matanya menampakkan sedikit rasa terkejut ketika melihat sesuatu yang tengah dilakukan Kurapika. Mungkin wanita itu tidak menyadari bahwa Kuroro menyaksikannya. Ketika Kurapika berbalik sambil membawakan dua gelas _champagne_ sambil tersenyum, Kuroro sudah kembali ke ekspresinya yang biasa.

"_Champagne?_ Apakah ada perayaan yang istimewa?" Kuroro bertanya. Dia menatap Kurapika yang melepaskan mantel tidurnya. Ketika wanita itu berbalik sebentar, dia menukar _champagne _miliknya dengan milik Kurapika.

Kurapika melangkah dan naik ke atas tempat tidur lalu duduk di samping Kuroro. Sedikit demi sedikit Kurapika meminum _champagne_-nya, begitu pula halnya dengan Kuroro.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, apa yang membuatmu sedih?" tanya Kurapika sambil membelai pipi pria yang tampan itu. Sejak mengetahui bahwa Kuroro adalah Bintang Jatuh, Kurapika bersikap seolah dia belum tahu apa-apa.

Kuroro tersenyum. Matanya yang gelap menatap sendu mata biru Kurapika.

"Aku mencintaimu...," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Kurapika terkejut, dia pun terlihat salah tingkah. "T-Tidak...Kuroro, jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan...Kau tahu aku tidak begitu menyukai rayuan."

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu..."

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika yang masih terdiam karena kaget, lalu melumat bibirnya dengan mesra. Kegiatan intim mereka saat itu terasa berbeda...lembut dan penuh cinta, laksana sepasang kekasih yang telah lama terpisah dan saling melepaskan kerinduan. Kurapika pun menikmatinya walau dia merasa heran akan sesuatu.

'Racun itu...kenapa belum bereaksi juga? Padahal aku sudah meminum semua _champagne_ di dalam gelasku...' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika mendengar suara tersedak yang berasal dari Kuroro. Pria itu langsung berbaring, raut wajahnya mengejang seperti tercekik.

Saat itulah...Kurapika menyadarinya.

"Oh tidak! Kuroro! Kenapa begini?! Kenapa aku bisa salah?!" pekik Kurapika panik sambil memandangi Kuroro dengan ngeri. Dia mengira, dia salah memberikan _champagne _miliknya yang sudah dibubuhi racun kepada Kuroro.

Kuroro terbatuk keras, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku...cinta..." Sebelah tangannya terulur, menyentuh wajah Kurapika. "Kurapika...maaf..."

"K-Kau...Kau melihatnya?! Kau melihatku membubuhkan racun itu lalu menukarnya secara diam-diam?! BODOH!"

Kurapika meraih telepon di samping tempat tidur, bermaksud untuk mencari bantuan namun Kuroro segera menariknya hingga gagang telepon yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

"Jangan...diamlah...," Kuroro berkata dengan susah payah.

"SHALNARK...! SIAPAPUN, CEPAT KE SINI!"

Kurapika berteriak, air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. Dia merasakannya kali ini. Dia tak mau berpisah dengan Kuroro Lucifer, pria yang sesungguhnya dia cintai.

"Biscuit..._Mademoiselle_-ku...jaga dia..."

"Biscuit?! Siapa yang kaubicarakan?! Diamlah! Jangan buang tenagamu!"

"Biscuit...Putri kita, Kurapika..."

Kurapika terperangah mendengarnya. Putrinya masih hidup! Rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Berbahagialah..."

Kuroro terbatuk lagi, dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Dia menyadari dilema yang dialami Kurapika akhir-akhir ini. Antara cinta...dan ambisinya untuk membalas dendam atas kematian kedua orangtuanya. Kuroro merasa sakit melihat semua itu. Maka ketika Kuroro mengetahui bahwa Kurapika berencana untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, dia memutuskan untuk menggantikan posisi Kurapika. Dia mengira, kematiannya akan mempermudah Kurapika untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Kuroro...?" tanya Kurapika lirih sambil mengguncang tubuh pria itu pelan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Masuklah seorang gadis kecil dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat muda dan mata biru laksana samudera. Dia mendekap sebuah album foto yang cukup besar. Dengan langkah malu-malu, gadis itu melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur.

"Mama, aku Biscuit Lucifer...putrimu," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia melirik Kuroro yang tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Papa masih tidur, Mama?"

* * *

Kurapika membalik album foto yang dibawa Biscuit, halaman demi halaman. Semua ada di sana. Foto Biscuit ketika bayi, sejak saat dilahirkan hingga ulangtahunnya yang ketujuh. Banyak pula foto-foto Kurapika di sana...foto-foto yang pernah dikirimkan Kurapika kepada Pangeran Bintang Jatuh-nya, lalu foto yang entah berasal dari mana.

"_Papa sering memberiku foto Mama...dan mengumpulkannya di album ini. Papa bilang, ketika saatnya sudah tiba nanti...aku bisa bertemu denganmu..."_

Ucapan Biscuit beberapa saat lalu—sebelum akhirnya gadis kecil itu tertidur—kembali terngiang di benak Kurapika. Kurapika segera menutup album itu, lalu memandang ke arah tempat tidur yang berada di hadapannya...dengan sosok pria berambut hitam di atasnya.

Saat ini, dia dan Biscuit beserta beberapa orang anak buah Kuroro tengah berada di rumah sakit. Kurapika sempat memberikan pertolongan pertama lalu segera meminta mereka untuk membawa Kuroro ke sini.

Kurapika menoleh, menatap Biscuit yang tengah tertidur di sofa di mana ia pun sedang duduk. 'Kuroro, kau benar-benar harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku,' ucapnya dalam hati. Dia langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara erangan dari arah tempat tidur. Dia tersenyum...lalu beranjak menghampirinya, menatap mata Sang Lucifer yang telah terbuka.

"Aku belum menjawab pernyataan cintamu...jadi jangan pergi sebelum aku mengatakannya," ucap Kurapika sambil menggenggam tangan Kuroro. Cincin kawin yang dulu dibeli Kuroro terpasang di jari manisnya, dan cincin yang sama terpasang pula di jari manis Kuroro. Kuroro sedikit terkejut. Dia tersenyum...pasti Kurapika yang sudah memasangkan cincin itu ketika dia belum sadar tadi.

"Setelah aku mendengarnya, kau akan mengijinkanku pergi?" tanya Kuroro pelan.

"Tidak sebelum kau menikahiku, lalu membahagiakanku dan Biscuit...hingga takdir memisahkan kita."

"Aku terima syaratmu, Nyonya Lucifer..."

Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi pria itu. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Pernyataan itu diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman lembut, yang kali ini terasa tanpa beban.

"_For those who had found happines, please flourish it with love_

_Do not let it escape your hands_

_And for those who haven't found happiness, do not give up_

_We all deserve happiness"_

_-by Angel of True Hope_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N :**

Gyaaaaa...akhirnya selesai juga xD

Terimakasih untuk **Sends** yang udah bantu aku publish chapter terakhir ini...and happy birthday for you x3

Untuk semua readers and reviewers, makasih juga yaaaa

Ini balasan review chapter lalu :

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Ga dong...nie aku jadiin _happy ending_ xD

Whatt? Masalahnya Kuroro yang ga mau ditangkap olehmu =='

Hidupnya tak kuakhiri, aku hanya 'hampir' mengakhirinya saja...HAHAHAHA! XD

**Hana-1empty flower :**

Scene wedding ga aku sertakan di sini...udah kepanjangan ==a

Yang penting _happy ending_ dan tetap KuroPika 'kan *wink*

Hana, ayo coba bkin KuroPika xD

**HaeUKE :**

Iya Kurapika beneran amnesia...dan yang jatuh itu pesawat yang dinaiki Mito. Kuroro ga mungkinlah...soalnya dia kan merahasiakan indentitasnya sebagai Bintang Jatuh *wink*

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Hahaha, makasih...Kuroro memang sengaja aku bkin jadi lebih mellow di sini, sementara Kurapika sebaliknya.

Udah terjawab 'kan, tentang rambut Kurapika yang berubah jadi warna merah dan endingnya? xD

Sampai jumpa pada karyaku yang lain! Aku berencana mau bikin SasuFemNaru...

.

Review please...^^


End file.
